High School Shame
by Brit.88
Summary: Kagome has an attitude that well attracted attention of those around her. Her sister Kikyou is best friends with InuYasha and they both run the school. What will happen when people start falling for those they shouldn't.
1. WARNING!

NEW READERS, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT'S UNDERCONSTRUCTION. THIS STORY WONT BE CONTINUED UNTIL I'VE FINISHED REWRITING MY OTHER STORY AND THEN AFTER I'M DONE DOING THAT I'LL BE REWRITING THIS ONE BEFORE ADDING ANY NEW CHAPTERS.

SORRY I JUST DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO WASTE THEIR TIME READING THIS.


	2. First Day Back

Kagome was sort of an outsider at her school. She didn't play any sports and she didn't spend her weekends at the beach getting loaded. She is what you'd call a "rocker." She listens to music that makes her blood rush through her veins, and she dresses in dark colors. Not all black mind you, just no pinks and yellows. And today was the first day back at school. It was her last year of high school. Thank God! No more useless drama, no more irritating "populars." 

It was seven o'clock when her alarm went off, pulling her out of her blissful dreams of nothingness. "Fuck I hate school!" She groaned as she slapped her alarm clock off. Getting up and having to leave her warm bed was not something she enjoyed doing. Kagome rummaged in her closet until she found a pair of loose fitting, dark gray pants that had about six big pockets on them. Then she grabbed a _Still Remains_ band T that hugged her chest nicely and loosely hugged her flat stomach. After brushing her long black hair and throwing some mascara and eyeliner on, she was ready to go to the nightmare disguised as a school.

Stopped at a stoplight on her way to school, a car full of dimwitted, perfect looking girls, who Kagome called Dolls, pulled up next to her with their God-awful rap music blaring. Kagome growled and turned up her own music to drown out the sound of theirs.

When she parked her car and stepped out, a white mustang convertible nearly ran her over, but she pressed herself against her car. It was InuYasha, the popular hanyou. "Watch where you're going, you ass!" Kagome scowled at him.

"I was watching." he smirked and walked away.

Kagome huffed and walked into her jail. When she was at her locker, someone came behind her and grabbed her ass. She whipped around and was about to sock who ever it was, but stopped herself when she saw it was her friend Sango.

"Hey." Kagome sighed.

"Well don't you sound happy to be here."

"Yeah I'm _thrilled_." she rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker.

Sango leaned against the locker next to her. "So I ran into your sister this morning. She was looking like she was going to a party. I've never seen anyone look so happy to be at school."

"Yeah well, they worship her here. So she's always excited to see her loyal subjects." Kagome said cynically.

Kikyo, Kagome's older sister, was one of those _Dolls _that ran the school. She was a year older then Kagome, but their parents wanted them to start school together, so Kikyo had to wait a year to start school, something she resents Kagome for, that's why they're in the same grade. Kagome and her used to be really close growing up, but they drifted apart when Kikyo got busy with her boyfriends and Kagome got into her music and friends. Now they avoid each other. At home, they hardly talk and at school, they ignore each other. It was as if they were complete strangers.

"Let me see your schedule." Sango held out her hand to Kagome. She handed it over to her. "We have four classes together, first, forth, fifth and sixth. Well aren't we lucky." She handed the card back to her.

"Awesome." Kagome answered blankly.

"What is up with you? I know you hate school, and so do I, but you're really out of it."

Kagome's eyes darkened, "That stupid asshole, _InuYasha_, almost hit me with his damn car this morning! I really can't stand that guy." She rumbled.

"Yeah he's a jerk. But don't let it get to you. He's not worth your thoughts."

"I know." she sighed. "God I can't believe him and my sister are best friends. Oh wait yes I can! They are exactly a like."

"True… Didn't they used to date?"

"Yeah. Back in eighth grade or some shit like that."

"Wonder if they still like each other."

"Who _cares_! I have better things to do, like running into a wall, then to talk about those two. You know the only thing Kikyou and me have in common is the same address. You're more of a sister to me then that girl."

RING! "We should get to class." Sango said as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. They made their way to their class and took two seats in the very back corner.

While looking at those around her, Kagome saw her sister and InuYasha walk in. _Oh great I'll have to deal with them first thing every morning. Isn't that fabulous!_ She thought to herself as they took seats right across from her and Sango.

"Hey guys!" InuYasha and Kikyo's friend, Miroku yelled as he sat next to them. "Damn I'm glad you guys are in here with me."

Kagome Just rolled her eyes and put her head down on the table. The teacher walked in and slowly the class started quieting down. He started going over the class rules and what they would be learning this year. But Kagome blocked out his words. She still had her head down and she snuck one of the earpieces to her iPod in her ear and hid the cord under her long hair. She was getting into a _Chiodos _song when she was tapped on the head. Kagome quickly, but secretly, pulled out the earpiece and sat up straight. Her teacher was standing in front of her.

"You might benefit from hearing what I say." He snapped. "I was going over the rules and what we'll be discussing this year! So pay attention!"

"What's the point? The class rules are always the same and I'll find out what we're going to learn this year when you teach it." She said in a bored voice.

"Do you really want to get on my bad side on the first day of school?" He barked.

Kagome shrugged, "That depends."

"Depends on _what_ exactly?"

"On weather I care about this class or not."

The teacher's face turned red, "Well you better care! You need this class to graduate!" He then walked back to the front of the class. Kagome didn't care what the teachers at this school thought about her; she always shut them up with her good grades anyway. School had always come easy to her.

Kikyo turned around and whispered, "Do you always have to make a scene?"

"I wasn't making a 'scene'! I was just being me," she snarled at her sister.

"Well there's something wrong with you!"

"Yeah you're right. I'm sick, sick of looking at you! So do me a favor, be a good little Dolly, and turn around. You wouldn't want people to see you talking to me would you? It might fuck up your 'rep,'" Kagome said in a mock sweetness.

Kikyo just sighed and turned around. The day crawled on a lot slower then Kagome would have liked it to. It had been a very disappointing day; she had a class with her sister and two classes with InuYasha. Once the final bell finally rang, she went straight to her car. But when she got there she saw someone leaning against it. As she got closer, she saw that it was Kouga. The hottie demon, who happened to share the same style and taste in music as she did.

"Hey." Kouga said as she walked up to him.

"Hi. Where were you today? I didn't see you at lunch."

"I didn't feel like coming. The first day is always a waste."

"Yeah it is…So what are you doing here now?"

"Well I got bored so I came to get my schedule so I wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. Then on my way out, I saw your car. So I decided to wait for you. I need a ride; my car is in the shop."

"Well aren't you sweet! I'm so glad you thought of me in your time of need," she said sarcastically.

"Of course! So how about it? Wanna help me out?" he asked with a big smile.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. Get in."

"Alright thanks." he said as he gave her a hug.

"Well isn't that sweet! Two losers bonding!" InuYasha scornfully said behind them.

Kouga flipped him off and Kagome snapped, "Why don't you go jump off something. Do us all a favor."

"Well if I have to be around you any longer I just might do that."

"Damn really? Well why don't we go together, I'll do you a favor and _push _you off so you can save all your energy for screaming on the way down!" Kouga said heartily.

"Well why don't you get the fuck out of here so I won't have to _smell _you anymore!" InuYasha snarled.

"Your cars right there. You're free to leave anytime you want." Kagome hissed. When he didn't make a move to leave, she clasped her hands together. "_Aww _how _sweet_ he doesn't want to leave us! Gosh InuYasha if I knew you cared so much I would have followed you around all day just like my _lovely_ sister!" She was smiling at him in false charm.

"Whatever freaks! I'm going to go. I wouldn't want to boost your popularity by being seen with me!" He smirked.

"God I wouldn't want that either! I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a _clone_ like you and all your friends!" Kouga growled.

InuYasha just flipped him off and got in his car and left.

"Fucking asshole!" Kouga sighed. Then turned to Kagome, "So how about that ride?"

Quite... Warm...  
Unable to speak a single word  
These white walls are taking me  
Saying the words we mean to no one (we mean to no one)  
It's the best way to kill the adolescent (the adolescent)  
Familiar, restless, bleeding, constant  
I've given my eyes away to darkness & locked all of the entrances  
While visions of angels dance in my mind  
Saying the words we mean to no one (we mean to no one)  
It's the best way to kill the adolescent (the adolescent)  
This world is a thief to our eyes  
This world is a thief in disguise  
If sight is lacking, take mine  
If sight is lacking take my eyes  
I can hear them calling  
I can see them reaching out  
They're speaking my name  
They're pleading with my heart  
These white walls are taking me  
Familiar, restless, bleeding, constant  
Saying the words we mean to no one (we mean to no one)  
It's the best way to kill the adolescent (the adolescent)  
I can hear them calling  
I can see them reaching out  
They're speaking my name  
They're pleading with my heart

**White walls- Still Remains **

**

* * *

A/N**- So first chapter done. Did you guys like it? Do you think I should keep going? Well thanks for the read! and PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo


	3. At Home

After dropping Kouga off, Kagome went straight home. When she arrived, she was appalled at what she saw, InuYasha's white mustang. _Damn why can't he just take my sister and leave! Hopefully they're not hanging around here all day. _She walked inside and there they were in the living room. Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of apple juice. 

"HEY KAGOME, IS THERE ANYMORE SODA?" Kikyo shouted from the living room.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" she shouted back.

"WELL COULD YOU CHECK?" Kikyo yelled, annoyed with her sisters lack of an answer.

"Nope I'm afraid not." Kagome said smuggle as she walked passed them up the stairs into her room.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

"IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY!" Kagome shut her bedroom door and went over to her stereo where she put on her _As I Lay Dying_ CD and cranked up the volume, she knew it would piss them off. She then started writing in a black leather book, she always wrote quotes, poems she likes, poems she writes herself, and song lyrics. Today she wrote a poem of her own:

The sun is mocking me.  
Making the world around me beautiful, when the world inside me would scare you.  
It's sinful this black world.  
These harsh thoughts would cut you.  
These dark eyes would change you.  
The tears you'd cry are deadly.  
Making the shadows around you, lash at you.  
You feel the pain and it's trying to kill you.  
Driving you insane with the thoughts of darkness that would over take you.  
But you hide from me, so you never see.  
You'll never know the feeling of these dry thoughts.  
They'll never drain you.  
This is my world.  
These are my thoughts.  
You'll never know me.  
So I run from you.  
I hug the loneliness around me.  
My shredded heart will never heal.  
It was your knife that cut me.  
Now I'm in the darkness to never see.  
Your harsh eyes will never judge me.

Once she was done writing, she put the book back on her bedside table. She flopped herself down on her bed and sang along with the music, just letting the song wash over her, consuming her, putting her in almost a trance. Kagome was finally starting to relax when someone banging on her door pulled her out of her haze. She groaned and rolled off her bed, and slowly made her way to the door to reveal her intruder. It was InuYasha.

"What do _you _want?" she demanded as she leaned her head against the door.

"Your sister told me to tell you to 'turn this shit down'" he smirked.

"Well you can tell her that I said 'Go fuck yourself!'" She went to slam the door in his face, but he stopped it with his foot, and then pushed it open. "God what do you want _lapdog_? You've already delivered _dear _Kikyo's message," she snapped out.

"I don't get it," he stated as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well you don't get a lot of things."

InuYasha just sneered, "How can you and Kikyo be sisters? You're so _different_."

"Sorry but not everyone can be perfect like my _charming_ sister." she rolled her eyes.

"You know I didn't like what happened after school today. You and that demon of yours need to watch what you say. I don't like being talked to like that."

_As if I give a fuck what he likes._ She thought to herself, "Then plug your ears."

"INUYASHA COME DOWN! LETS GO TO MIROKU'S!" Kikyo shouted up the stairs.

"ALRIGHT I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" he turned back to Kagome, "Do you want to come? You could take notes on how to be normal." he smirked.

"I rather slit my wrist then be what you call _normal_!" InuYasha just gave a dry laugh and walked down to Kikyo.

_God he thinks he's the shit. But he's just so ordinary. Just like the rest of the Dolls. _Kagome sighed and shut her door.

This is what I am  
This is what I have become  
What is love without sacrifice  
My tears hold no weight  
If my commitment is only failure  
Each day I am born again to be  
A child in the eyes of love  
Repeating yesterday  
Drain me of my very essence  
To form again what lasts

**Repeating Yesterday- As I lay Dying **

******

* * *

**

**A/N- **I know it's short, but I didn't have to much time to write today because I was getting stuff ready for tommorw. My 18th birthday . Anyway I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo


	4. Late Night Thoughts

Kagome was lying awake in bed as she stared up at her dark ceiling and had _All That Remains_ playing lowly on her stereo. She looked over at her clock and groaned, 1am. _Damn I have school tomorrow and I can't fall asleep! This sucks so bad….Maybe if I put on a movie my eyes would get tired and-...No I would get absorbed into the story and I will end up staying up even longer._ She rolled over onto her stomach and tried to fall asleep that way. No luck, she still laid awake staring into the calm darkness. She loved the loneliness of the night. Just her and her music, with the dark shadows of her room hugging her. Usually the comfort of the dark relaxes her and she can fall asleep easily, but tonight her lonely companion would not sooth her. 

Her mind was racing through her day, making her relive the torture of school. Then her mind halted as it came to Kouga. _He really is gorgeous. But he's not the hottest guy at school, unfortunately, InuYasha stole that title. God, why does InuYasha have to look so good? I wish his outside would match his inside….Despite his looks, I don't get what girls see in him. He's just another copy of those Dolls. How boring….Kouga on the other hand is totally different. He can make music with his words. He can talk for hours and you'd still be interested in what he was saying…He doesn't have to party and get retarded _(what she calls getting loaded.)_ to have a good time. _She looked over at her clock again and sighed, 1:45. _Kouga and I talk about a lot of stuff, we're pretty good friends. It would probably change things if he and I got together. And I'm not to desperate to change things. I like how our relationship is now. But sometimes I find myself yearning for him to hold me, kiss me even. _Kagome let out a long sigh. _Maybe I'm just being a girl and I just thirst for the embrace of a man….Damn how lame! The last thing I want is to be like those giggling Barbie Dolls drooling over those Ken Dolls…I'm a broken Doll, tossed aside so I can't brake the other toys. And that's how I like it. _She smiled to herself, finally drifting off to sleep.

and death lay in my arms as colors fade  
from gold to gray  
gray now broken my foolishness displayed  
hands tight around her throat this violent loving embrace  
lying restful safe in my arms  
steady rhythm trust she'll come to no harm  
feel her tremble as the nightmare begins  
sleep the horror as the nightmare it ends  
I hear her whisper a sweet sound fanning the flames  
these thoughts consume me and leave me wallowing  
gray now broken my foolishness displayed  
hands tight around her throat this violent loving embrace  
my fingers tremble her lips move silently  
one last I love you crush my resolve again

**And Death In My Arms- All That Remains**

* * *

**A/N-** I know **really** short. But I couldn't sleep so I decided to write, and now I'm really tired so I can't write anymore. But I'll update again soon. Thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	5. The Crew

"You look like shit." Sango stated as she looked over Kagome on their way to class. 

"Stop flattering me, you'll make me blush." She answered wryly.

Sango playfully push her, "So what happened to you?"

Kagome let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. "I was up late last night."

"Doing?"

"Thinking."

"Oh." Sango studied her friends face. "Thinking huh? Anything I should know about?"

"Nah, no worries. Nothing important." Kagome stated as she took her usually seat in the back corner with Sango.

InuYasha and Kikyo, yet again, took seats right across from them. She growled as she watched the perfection of the two. Kikyo must have heard her, because she turned around. "Do you have something to say?" Kikyo snapped.

"Not to you." Kagome simple stated. Soon after the teacher walked in and started writing on the bored.

"Today class, we'll be taking a short test, so I can see where you all stand academically." The Dolls groaned. "But don't worry. I'm not grading you on this. However, I do expect you all to do your best. This test will determine whether or not you'll be able to keep up with the pace of the class." He then started passing out the test.

When Kagome got hers, she let out a sigh. _How predictable. Every year's the same. The first day they go over rules and what we'll be going over. Then the second day they give us the easiest test possible to see if any of us have dust for brains. How boring. _She thought to herself as she quickly read and answered her test, and slipped an earpiece to her iPod in her ear, like she did in every class. It never hurt to have a little background music. She finished her test and took it up to the teacher. He looked at her as if he knew she got every question wrong. She glared at him and then walked back to her desk. _Lets see how he acts when he finds out I got every question right. These simple-minded fools always think that you have be some straight-backed nerd to actually get good grades. _She thought as a _Hollywood Undead_ song started playing. She put her head down and let the music wash over her body. Not two minutes later, she fell into a blissful sleep. Drowning out all that was around her. But, what seemed like five minutes later, she was dragged out of her flawless emptiness by the ringing of the bell. Kagome gathered her things and was quickly out the door with Sango.

"That test was a joke." Sango exclaimed as they walked to their locker.

"It was insulting! Any moron with half a brain could have taken that test and passed." She then looked thoughtful, "Well except InuYasha of course."

"Haha true!

"It's-" But Kagome didn't get to finish, because Kouga interrupted her.

"Hello Ladies. I assume your morning is going as _fantastically_ as mine." He said mockingly as he leaned against a locker and put his hands in his pockets.

"Ya. Swell." Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you came today." Kagome said blankly as she went through her locker.

"Yeah well, I missed all the beautiful people at this school." He glared at a group of populars. RING!

"We should get to class." Sango closed her locker.

"Yeah alright, see you two at lunch." Kouga said as he walked off.

Sango turned to Kagome, "See you in fourth."

Kagome just nodded her head and started walking to her next class. Her next three classes were uneventful, as she predicted they would be. After fourth, she and Sango made their way to what they simply called "the table". It was a fairly big table at the back of the school, hidden under an over hang coming off the back building. It was surrounded by trees, which gave it solitude. There were seven people, besides Kagome and Sango, that hung out there. These people are the fair few they considered worthy. All of them had the same ideas of life, though some dressed differently then others and they all had distinctly different personalities. But they all had one big thing in common. They hated the fakeness that was the Dolls.

There was Kagome, Sango, and Kouga, then there was Shippo, the only freshman in the group, Rin, she was really cute but if you fuck with her you'll end up missing a limb, Blaze, a thoughtful but bad ass Junior, JoJo, the sweet one, Craze, the crazy weird one thus the nickname, and then there was Tank, he's the one you go to when you need help. There were only nine of them, but that was enough for them. They all found each other, knowing they were _real_. Not like those style crazed clones around them.

Kagome and Sango were the last to arrive. Kouga was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted to the clouds as he talked with Tank. Rin had Shippo in a headlock, and Blaze and JoJo were laughing as Craze stood on the table jumping around and playing an imaginary guitar to an _Emery_ song, that was playing on the small radio they brought with them every day. Sango sat against a tree and Kagome walked over to Rin and Shippo.

"Is there a reason you're trying to rip his head off?" she smiled at Rin.

"Ya! The little punk tripped me!"

"Hahaha, you should have seen her face as she was coming down! It was the funniest shit in the world!" Shippo laughed.

Rin tightened her grip. "Do you want to die Fox?"

"Hey look at the freaks!" someone yelled as his companions laughed.

They all turned around and looked at their assaulter. It was InuYasha and Kikyo, with their usual stockers.

"Really cleaver! Did you come up with that yourself?" Rin snarled.

"Or did your little shadow, Kikyo, whisper it to you?" Shippo snapped.

"FUCK OFF!" Kikyo yelled.

"What? I just thought since you two obviously can't even _breath_ with out each other, that you'd need each other to help you think too." Shippo grinned.

"Don't talk to her like you're _somebody!_" InuYasha snarled.

"Aww, he's standing up for her." Kagome's voice darkened, "How touching."

"Why don't you guys go fucking _slit_ your arms or something? You fucking _emo_ kids!" Miroku added in.

Craze jumped off the table. He moved his hair in front of his eyes and started skipping around the Dolls. "I'm eeeemo! I'm eeeemo!" He started chanting happily. Then he stopped abruptly in front of Miroku and coolly flipped his hair out of his face and suddenly got deadly serious and shoved Miroku into InuYasha. "WE'RE NOT _EMO_! YOU FUCKING MORON!_" _He shouted. "DO YOU SEE US HIDING BEHIND OUR HAIR, CRYING OVER A FUCKING HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS SONG? Fucking bitches!" he snapped. 

"Push him again and see what happens." InuYasha stepped up.

"What are you going to do? _Scratch _me to death?" Craze asked.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm going to do.," he said dangerously.

"Why don't you clones just get the fuck out of here?" Sango retorted.

"Listen you little bit-" Kikyo started but was interrupted as Kagome started barking at her, then the whole group started barking and howling at them. Kikyo just shook her head "_Freaks!" _and she walked away, signaling for the others to follow.

"YA! FOLLOW THE FUCKING LEADER YOU FUCKING CARBON COPIES!" Kouga shouted after them.

I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me, hate, see?. It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that? I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? you feel sad? I'm sorry,  
hell no fuck that! It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife. This strife  
it dies, this life and these lies. And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I  
hurt too, remember I loved you!  
(Chorus)  
I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I wish I could have quit you. I wish I never missed you, And told you that I loved you, every  
time I Fucked you. The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through. Obsessed with the  
thought of you, the pain just grew and grew! How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you,  
it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you. I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked  
up. Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!  
(Chorus)  
Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.  
(Chorus)

**My Black Dahlia- Hollywood Undead**

* * *

**A/N- **Alright so I put up another chapter! It's longer then the last so I'm happy about that. Anyway I hope you liked it. Thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	6. After School

After lunch, Kagome and Sango went to their fifth period. They took their usual seats in the back. 

Sango turned to Kagome, "Those assholes really pissed me off today at lunch. I still can't believe they think we're _emo_."

"It's bullshit. They call _us_ emo, when their the ones that wet their pants just cause they see someone wearing the same shirt as them. It's pathetic." Kagome sighed.

"Fuck yeah it is! They get all emotional about the stupidest shit and they think _we're _emo." Sango was getting all worked up.

Kagome just watched her friend for a few seconds, but a pair of faded blue jeans soon blocked her view. She looked up, it was InuYasha staring done at her. She groaned and backed away from him, "Can I help you? Or do you just like looking at me?" She sneered.

"Why would I like looking at _you_?" he said in disgust.

"So you could see what a _real _person looks like and not one of those robots that you surround yourself with." She smirked up at him.

"You act like you know so much about us," he barked.

"Well I do _live_ with one of you Dolls."

InuYasha just stared daggers at her for a little bit before he spoke, "I don't like how you and those _freaks_ were talking to us today."

"Fuck you! You act like you're royalty or something. We can talk to you however we want to. And you know, if you didn't want us talking to you like that, then you shouldn't have started it."

"We were provoked." he gave an evil smile.

"Oh really? I didn't know it was possible to provoke someone you didn't even know was around." Kagome sneered.

"Just looking at you," He wrinkled up his nose in disgust, "pissed me off."

"Then I suggest you close your eyes."

InuYasha was just about to snap back when the teacher came in and demanded everyone to take their seats. He shot her one last deadly look then walked back over to Miroku and the rest of _'his kind'_. Kagome looked over at Sango and shook her head and smirked.

At the end of the day Kagome walked over to her car, were to her dislike she saw her sister standing with her arms crossed. "What with you people and hanging around my car?" she asked Kikyo in disgust. "What do you want?"

"I need you to tell Mom and Dad that I wont be home until late, because I have to help set up for the homecoming rally for tomorrow."

"I'm not doing you any favors, you can just call them. Plus there _is _no rally tomorrow." She smirked at her.

"They don't know that" Kikyo snapped. Then she sighed and looked down at her nails. "And if I call them they'll know I'm lying. I'm just too _pure _to be a good liar, unlike _you_." She smiled to herself.

"_Right_." Kagome said darkly as she narrowed her eyes. "Well my 'pure' sister," she said sarcastically as she leaned against her car, "like I said I'm not doing you any favors."

"Why can't you just act like my sister for once?" Kikyo snapped.

"I'll start acting like your sister, when you start _being_ a sister." She answered menacingly.

"And what do you want me to do Kagome? Ask you to hang out? Go shopping with you?" She asked Kagome sarcastically. "You do remember we're from different worlds, don't you?"

Kagome looked down and laughed dryly as she shook her head. Then she looked up with a smirk on her face, "I'm so glad we had this little chat Kikyo." She got in her car, rolled down her window, and then put in a _10 Years_ CD. She was about to back out when Kikyo spoke again.

"So are you going to tell Mom and Dad what I asked you to tell them?"

"That would be a no." She said calmly with a smile. Kikyo looked darkly at her and then gave her the middle finger. _Pure my ass, _she thought to herself. Kagome just smiled broadly and blew her a kiss.

When she got home, she went straight to her room and did her homework, to get it out of the way. Once she was done, the rest of the day was hers. After she put her homework away, she went to her black book and started writing a poem:

I'm standing here screaming as you're trying to brake me.

Feeding the hunger, you desperately crave for me.

You're pushing, I'm crying, your words are inside me.

Ripping and shredding, you're breaking every inch of me.

I'm not scared of your fist but the words that you stab at me.

You're killing, I'm dying, my soul is blackening.

I'm trying to block out the sins you whisper to me.

But they consume me, they own me.

This hate that you feel for me.

She put the book away and started to leave her room, when her cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Hey. It's Rin."

"I know. What's going on?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothin'. Why?"

"Want to do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Well I let Kouga barrow my car so he can go to work, cause his is still in the shop, and I need a ride to the drug store. My mom's uh...sick again." When Rin said her mom was sick that only meant one thing. Her mom was a raging alcoholic and cokehead, and it was only her and her mom so Rin was always stuck taking care of her.

"Yeah no problem, I'll be right over." Kagome and the rest of their friends were always willing to try to help if they could.

"Alright thanks." Rin said sadly.

Kagome pulled up in front of Rin's ten minutes later. When she knocked on the door, she heard a slurred yell. "I'll get that!" Then she heard a loud thud.

"No Mom I got it. Here let me help you up." She heard Rin's rushed voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU THINK I'M A BABY?"

"No mom I'm just trying to-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" This made Kagome really pissed. Rin was no way a slut and her mother should keep her mouth shut. A few seconds latter Rin came out of the door with her head down. She knew Kagome must have heard that.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Hey." Kagome said as she lifted Rin's head up so she would meet her eyes. "I'm not going to ask if you're alright, because I know that you're not."

Rin gave a weak smile. "Yeah well I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it."

"Can we just go?" Rin hated people feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah lets get out of here."

They got to the drug store where Rin was looking for some aspirin and Nyquil, so she could give it to her mom and let her sleep it off. When they were leaving the medicine sectioned Rin was knocked into a shelf.

"Hey asshole! Watch where you're going!" She yelled as she brushed herself off. Rin and Kagome both looked at the man that bumped into her. He had the same long silver hair as InuYasha, but he was a few years older.

"Excuse me, but _you_ ran into _me_." He growled an all too familiar growl.

Rin was speechless for a few seconds then she retorted lamely, "Yeah well, you should have moved." The man just smirked and walked away. Rin turned to Kagome, "Didn't he remind you of InuYasha?"

"Yeah. That was his older brother, Sessho-Maru, I think his name is. I only talked to him a few times when Kikyo and I were younger. Back when we used to get along and we both hung out with InuYasha." Kagome shuddered as she remembered she ever liked those two.

"Oh." and that is all Rin said about it. On the way back to Rin's house Kagome notice Rin looking distracted.

"You alright?"

"Yeah Fine." They pulled up in front of Rin's house soon after. "Thanks for this."

"Anytime." Kagome paused for a minute. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked as she nodded her head towards her house.

"Yeah it'll be fine."

"Alright well if you ever need to get away, just call."

"Thanks." Rin smiled warmly at her. Kagome smiled back and was soon back at her house, where to her distress she saw InuYasha's car parked in her usually parking spot.

I've fought for long  
and I've promised to  
learn not to live  
connected with you  
drugging the world  
So you're in control  
deciding our future before we are born.  
So something should be done  
and we've just begun our way  
to stay awake  
and starting today  
we'll patch their mistakes  
and like a wave  
we're ending your disaster  
Our lives  
controlled by other minds  
decide not to fall(not to fall)  
alone it's easy to let go  
together we stand tall(we stand tall)  
And to patch their past mistakes  
can't take another day  
I'm singing loud  
I'm standing proud  
cause it's what I believe in  
Our lives  
controlled by other minds  
decide not to fall(not to fall)  
alone it's easy to let go  
together we stand tall(we stand tall)  
I've fought for long  
and I've promised to  
learn not to live  
connected with you  
drugging the world  
So you're in control  
deciding our future before we are born  
Our lives  
controlled by other minds  
decide not to fall(not to fall)  
alone it's easy to let go  
together we stand tall(I stand tall)  
we stand tall  
(I stand tall)  
we stand tall  
(I stand tall)  
we stand tall

**A Glass of Water, A Grain of Salt- Lovehatehero**

* * *

**A/N-** Well here's another chapter. I know it took me a longetime. Sorry about that, but I had SAT's I had to study for. Thank God they're over. Anyway I hope you liked it and thanks for the read! PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	7. Too Close

"Do you ever go home?" Kagome asked as she walked into her house and saw InuYasha standing by the stairs. 

"Aww is someone not happy to see me?" InuYasha smirk.

"Was it that obvious?" Kagome asked sarcastically. InuYasha just smiled and walked over to her. "Can I help you with something?" she growled.

"You could drop dead," he stated.

"Well if you get any closer to me I just might do that?"

"Is that a promise?" he stated as he moved closer to her. Kagome just stared at him and crossed her arms. He kept getting close and closer. Kagome started backing up until she was up against a wall. He got right in her face and pressed himself into her. "Is this close enough?" he whispered into her ear. She tried to push past him, but he was too quick and strong for her. "What's wrong? Too close?"

Kagome glared at him, "Yeah. _Way _too close." He just smirked at her and pressed harder into her. "You can get away now!" She barked.

"You know you act really tough when you're around your little freak friends. But in fact," He leaned his head closer to her and sniffed up her neck and into her hair. "You smell gentle, helpless even." he smirked at her.

Kagome smirk back at him, then she kneed him as hard as she could right in the crotch. InuYasha's hands went to his pride and joy as he doubled over and started gasping for air. "Now who's helpless?" she snapped as she walked up the stairs, passing Kikyo.

"What the hell did you do?" Kikyo yelled as she ran over to InuYasha.

"I did the world a favor by neutering that _dog_." Kagome smiled as she slammed her door, muffling Kikyo's yells. She went to her stereo and played _Remembering Never._ She lad down onto her bed and gazed at her ceiling. She started to remember the shivers that went through her body as InuYasha pressed himself into her and gently ran his nose up her neck and into her hair. She put her hands over her eyes and groaned. _How could I let myself get excited over that mutt! Shit I need to fine myself a man. I must need some kind of lovin' if that ass is turning me on! _

weights bear down pulling me under  
I look around  
shadows are staring at me laughing at me  
letting me know where i stand  
air is taken away from my lungs  
from emotions that form quite slow  
and the pit of darkness consumes my every way  
I'm scared but trembling keeps me sane  
where along the path did i take so many wrong turns  
how did i end up face down crying letting pillows catch my tears?  
how did i even build up a tolerance to deal with this?  
depression is something I don't miss  
can i keep from falling into deeper parts of this hell on earth  
exposing my true colors to the world withering from these wrists  
now the air has gone cold and lifeless  
someone had put their hand on my head  
the sensation I'm feeling is real  
cant explain the new way that i feel  
so refreshed i could conquer the world  
pack my bags cause I'm through with this girl  
show me heaven I'm through with this hell  
and to think i would die for no reason at all  
stressing because of you  
now I'm leaving good-bye  
the grey sky has gone blue  
this time I'll remain true...to myself  
for the longest time i was lost willing to kill the pain at any cost  
pushing me relentlessly to the edge of it all  
now my feet are touching the ground  
the doors have opened wider and i can see you at a distance  
you're weeping  
I cant see you  
I guess i could care  
ask you what's wrong  
but I wont  
ill let you wither in your place from the look on your face...you see a clearer sky  
cause we're through with all of this  
I've had enough , enough of you  
I've had enough of this  
tearing down these walls that block my progression  
this poison we brew called love  
broken hearts - broken neck

**A Clearer Sky- Remembering Never **

_

* * *

_

**A/N- **Don't hate me, I know it's really REALLY short but I'm so out of it right now I can't write anymore. Anyway thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo


	8. Feelings and Fights

Kagome sat up when she heard InuYasha and Kikyo leave the house. She went over to her phone and called Rin to see how things were going with her mother. 

"Hello?" Answered Rin.

"Hey it's Kagome. Has your mom passed out yet?"

"Yeah she's out, thank God. So what's going on?"

"Well I'm crawling out of my skin right now, do you think you could get away for awhile. Sango's at work and I don't feel like talking with the guys right now."

"Yeah sure."

"Alright then I'll be there in 5."

"Later then."

"Later."

Kagome picked up Rin and drove to the hills. There was a place there where her and her friends go all the time. It looks over the whole city and you can see the ocean form up there. But the best part was that they were the only ones around for miles. Kagome parked her car and grabbed her radio. They walked over to a huge flat rock and sat.

"What do you feel like listening to?" Kagome turned to Rin.

"Hmm...How about some _Manson_?" Rin suggested.

"That sounds good to me." So Kagome put on her cd and then looked over at the distant ocean.

"So what's going on. Why are you so eager to talk?" Rin asked as she watched Kagome closely.

Kagome let out a sigh and turned to her friend. "I think I'm going insane."

"We'll all end up going insane eventually. It's inevitable."

"You got that from me." Kagome smiled.

"Well then you should know better then anyone that life is better when you're insane then when you're a broken doll."

"Yes I know that, but this is like beyond insane. Hell it should be a sin."

"Do tell."

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Kagome answered.

"I already think you're crazy." Rin smiled, "Now come on just tell me."

Kagome let out frustrated sigh and clenched onto her bangs. Looking up she said, "I was tuned on by the mutt, InuYasha."

"WHAT?" Rin was beyond shocked. "How the hell did that happen?"

So Kagome told her about InuYasha pinning her against the wall in her hallway. When she was finished, Rin said nothing. She was just smirking at her.

"What?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"You know the guys would kill him if they knew about this."

"That's why you're no going to tell them. I can't let them know I got hot over that fucking asshole!" Kagome looked down sadly, "Does this make me like all those other dolls that drool over him? I don't want to be another laky."

"Well lets see. Do you plan on stocking him at school tomorrow?"

"Only way I would ever do that would be to get a good shot of him so I can blow his head open."

"Are you going to right him love letters and right InuYasha plus Kagome all over your papers?"

"Ewww." Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Are you going to day dream about him in class?"

"Yeah I'll be dreaming about all the things I could stab through his body."

"Hahaha, then there you have it. You're definitely not a clone."

Kagome smiled and gave Rin a big hug. "Thanks Rin." and then she pulled away, "It still doesn't change the fact that I was turned on by him, go away."

"Yeah well you're not the only one that gets turned on by long silver hair"

"Wait. Are you saying that you've been turned on by him too before?"

"God no, not him…His brother. Just looking at him at that store today got me excited."

Kagome started laughing. "Oh wow." she sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Well I for one am going to try and hunt down the foxy Sessho-Maru. What about you."

"I don't want anything to do with InuYasha. He might be able to get me hot, but his personality kills it all."

"Yeah it does."

The next day at school, Kagome, confided in Sango just as she did Rin. "Can you believe this shit?" Kagome asked as she finished telling Sango her devastating collision with InuYasha.

"Well he _is _hot. But I agree with you, he's personality kills it all." Sango crossed her arms and casually leaned against a locker. "If I were you I wouldn't think too much into this. It was just your body reacting, damn our teenage hormones. You know I never told anyone this, but I got turned on by Miroku last year in gym."

"What! Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Well it's not something I'm proud of, like InuYasha his personalities a drag. Anyways we were in gym he came up behind me and slowly ran his hands up my sides. I was having nightmares for weeks."

"Huh…well I feel better. You're right I shouldn't get all worked up about it. It was just my body reacting to his touch, that's all." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Yep….We should get going we're going to be late for class."

When the lunch bell rang that afternoon, Kagome and Sango headed straight for the table. But as they were approaching they saw that a crowd of people were surrounded a spot in front of the table. Kagome and Sango look at each other, then ran towards the crowed. Kagome pushed her way until she reached the clearing. Rolling on the ground with a flash of claws and teeth were InuYasha and Koga. Kagome ran to them, clawing and prying her way between them, to stop the fight. But as InuYasha was aiming his claws at Koga's jaw, he missed and made a long scratch across Kagome's right check, sending her to her knees as she clutched her now throbbing face. The crowed didn't know what to do, so they started walking away. Koga bent down to Kagome.

"Kagome I-" InuYasha started but Koga cut him off with a deadly voice.

"Get the _fuck _away from her! If I ever see you near her again I'll kill you." Koga sounded so deadly serious that InuYasha knew he was telling the truth. He wasn't scared of him, but since he didn't know what to say to Kagome, he walked away. Out of the crowd, only their friends and Kikyo were left standing there. Kikyo looked down at her sister with worried eyes and started walking towards her, but then thinking better of it, she turned back around to find InuYasha.

Koga gently grabbed Kagome's face and turned it to the side so he could look at the cut. "It's not too deep, you won't need stitches, and I don't think it will leave a scar either. Are you alright?"

Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too badly, I was just shocked."

"I know he didn't mean to, but that fucking doll shouldn't have thrown his claws with you standing right in front of me. He's going to get it."

"He sure is." Tank added in.

Something is cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile  
(coma):  
"You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away"

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself

Her mouth was an empty cut  
And she was waiting to fall  
Just bleeding like a polaroid that  
Lost all her dolls  
(coma):  
"You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away"

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
(chorus repeat)  
**Coma White -Marilyn Manson**

**

* * *

A/N- Another chapter up for you guys, it's longer then the last, so i hope you're happy with it. Anyways thanks for the read! PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo**


	9. The Start of War

When school ended that day, Kagome, Sango, Koga, and Tank (Shippo, Blaze, Rin, and Craze couldn't make it for different reasons) went to Koga's house. His parents had left him a house and moved to Chicago last year, so it was the usual hangout place for the group. They all went into the living room and crashed on a couch or chair. 

"So what were you and the dog fighting about anyway?" Sango asked.

"During chemistry we were working on this acid shit, and I mixed everything right but something went wrong and the whole thing turned black and started bubbling. Anyway I failed the lesson and I couldn't figure out what happened. But at lunch when InuYasha and his crew walked by I heard him laughing about how he put backing soda in my beaker. So we started going at it." Koga told them.

"Well you guys would _still _be fighting if Kagome hadn't jumped in." Sango stated.

"True. It's hard to tell who's stronger, when it comes to you two." Tank added.

"Speaking of Kagome, how's your cheek feeling?" Koga turned to Kagome.

"Fine." She shrugged. "It's not like I got my arm torn off, I was more shocked then anything else."

"I'm going to kill him." Tank said darkly.

"I'm with you. He can't just get away with this shit." Koga added in.

"Oh come on you guys. We all know InuYasha's an ass, but we also know he didn't hurt Kagome on purpose." Sango didn't want them to start more shit, it would just make thing worse for all of them.

"He's a dog demon, he could _smell_ when Kagome was coming." Tank said

"I hate to say it, but I think she's right." Koga sighed. "There were a lot of people there, a lot of different smells and when a demons adrenaline is running, it gets hard to distinguish one smell from another." but Koga wasn't done. "But still he _saw_ Kagome there when she walked in front of me, he was in the middle of a swing, so he should learn to control his strength more, so he can stop it when he needs to. He's to rash and that's what I can't forgive."

"So you're going to fight him again?" Sango snapped.

"There's other ways to get to a person without fighting them." Tank sneered.

"Exactly." Koga smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome finally spoke.

Koga looked at Tank. "Don't know yet.

"Grrr whatever. I don't want to talk about this drama anymore." Sango said in frustration.

"Neither do I." Kagome said quietly.

"Alright. What shall we do?" Koga leaned back

"Lets put on some music and just relax for awhile." Tank said also leaning back.

So Kagome stood up and lit some candles, turned off the lights, and shut the black curtains so the only light was coming from the candles. Then she walked over to the stereo and pushed play on the cd player. _Funeral for a Friend _started playing. They all laid back and just let the music wash over them. Forgetting everything but the feel of the room. Letting the candle light cascade them into another world. A world where they could just be free of everything. This was a ritual of there's, music mixed with candle like had a way of soothing them.

When it started getting dark, everyone went home. Kagome walked into her house and went in the kitchen, where she knew her mom was cooking dinner. "I'm home."

Looking up her mother said, "Alright dear. Dinner will be ready in…My God Kagome! What happened to your face?" Her mother rushed over to her and turned her face to the side. "Who did this."

"Mom it's nothing." She said pushing her mothers hand away. But she didn't listen.

"Honey come in here!" she called to her husband.

"Yes dear?" Her father asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Look at your daughters face."

He walked over and saw Kagome's cheek. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Nothing! It was an accident." Kagome tried to push past her parents but her dad blocked her way.

"KIKYO GET DOWN HERE!" her father yelled.

Kikyo came into the kitchen as well. "What Dad?"

"Do you know what happened to Kagome's face?" her mother asked.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome with a worried look. If her parents knew that InuYasha did that to Kagome she would probably never get to hangout with him again. Her parents could be way to protective sometimes. Kikyo made eye contact with Kagome. Kagome shook her head shortly, sending a message to her sister. Kikyo understood. "No Mom I don't know what happened."

Their parents looked at each other then sighed. "Well alright, if it's really nothing to worry about, you better go up stairs and do your homework before dinner." Their mother told them.

They both walked up stares in silence. When they both reached the top of the stairs Kikyo turned to Kagome. "Thanks for that."

"I didn't do it for you. If they knew Koga was involved too I would have the same problem you have. You know they already don't trust him. If they knew he was fighting I wouldn't be able to see him." Kagome turned her back on her sister.

"Do you always think of yourself?" Kikyo asked.

"Nope. I just don't think about you."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get jealous."

"And what would I get jealous of? The fact that you're attached at the hip to the Inu mutt? No thanks, I rather cut out my eyes."

"Whatever." Kikyo said as she closed her door."

_She thinks too much of herself. Stupid bitch. _Kagome thought as she too walked into her room.

The next day at school was Friday, thank God. But the day went by really slow, as all Fridays seem to do. When the day finally did end, Kagome was relieved. When she walked out to her car, she saw that once again Kikyo was standing by her car. "What?" She asked as she put her keys in her door.

"Tell your friends not to do whatever they plan on doing to InuYasha." Kikyo crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked lamely as she sat in her car.

"I'm not dumb Kagome, so don't act like I am."

"Could've fooled me." Kagome mumbled.

"I know they won't just except that he didn't do it on purpose. Their going to try to get him back. I know they are." Kikyo went on, ignoring Kagome's comment.

"Well I just don't know _what_ you are talking about." Kagome said, not bothering to make herself sound truthful.

Kikyo just shook her head and walked away.

Dear friends of this academy  
Oh, Romeo is bleeding to death..  
To see a friend bleed to death  
What for, some kind of metaphor  
That I can't see..  
So I'll drink until I see it.

This sky will make me sick,  
So I'll give up on you,  
I'll give up on this.  
This sky will make me sick,  
So I'll give up on this,  
I'll give up on you.

Archers in your arches,  
Raise your fingers for one last salute..  
And bleed this skyline dry  
Your history is mine.

So you want to hold me up and bring me down?  
Yes, you want to hold me up and break me down

I don't care for your sweet scent  
Or the way you want me more than I want you.  
I don't care for your sweet scent  
Or the way you want me more than I want you.

Archers in your arches,  
Raise your fingers for one last salute..  
And bleed this skyline dry  
Your history is mine.

Archers in your arches,  
Raise your fingers for one last salute..  
And bleed this skyline dry  
Your history is mine.

It's all mine.. it's all mine.. it's all mine...

Archers in your arches,  
Raise your fingers for one last salute..  
And bleed this skyline dry  
Your history is mine.

Archers in your arches,  
Raise your fingers for one last salute..  
And bleed this skyline dry  
Your history is mine.  
**History-Funeral for a Friend**

**

* * *

A/N- **What Kaogme and her friends did at Koga's house is like one of my favorite things to do. You guys should try it sometime. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	10. At The Lake

Instead of going home that day Kagome went to Sango's. She knocked on the door and Sango's father answered. "Hello. Is Sango home?" 

"Hello Kagome. No Sango's not here. She went to Koga's house with Brian, or Craze you call him."

"Alright thank you sir." Kagome then made her way to Koga's. When she got there, she saw the whole group was there. "Thanks for inviting me." She said sarcastically when she sat down.

"I was just about to call you." Shippo said.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Well seeing how today's Friday, thank God, we were going to plan something to do today." Koga spoke through the _Bleeding Through_ song that was playing.

"I say we go down to the lake." Tank responded.

"I like going to the lake, but the Dolls are always down there." Rin said.

"Who cares? They don't own the town. Lets go." Craze stood up. So the group went back to their houses to grab their swim things and went to the lake. When they got there, they weren't surprised to see the place swarming with clones.

Kagome was wearing surf trunks and a tank top. She liked being comfortable and didn't care about showing herself off. "Shit, there's Miroku and InuYasha. That means my sister should be around here too. I hate how small this town is. You can't even go out without running into them."

"Oh well, lets just go swim." Koga said as he took his shirt off.

"You go on. I think I'm just going to relax for awhile." Kagome said, as she was getting ready to sit.

"Oh really?" Koga said mischievously. He ran towards Kagome.

"Don't you dare!" She ran from him. But he was to fast for her and soon had her thrown over his shoulder. "Koga put me down!"

"Put you down? Alright." He ran into the water and dunked her in.

She came back up laughing, "You punk!" She splashed water at him. The rest of the group soon joined them. They swam and played water football, the only way you should play football, in the water and without the crowd and cheerleaders. After awhile Kagome had to us the restroom. Rin and Craze went with her. When they got to the bathroom, they saw a wet InuYasha with his shorts pulled down as far as they could go without showing any of his hidden treasures.

"Well if it isn't the freaks." he said with a smile.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like your hair for example." Rin snapped.

"Don't be mad because you're stuck with ugly guys. I know you must wish you had sexier guys around, like me." he smirked. 

"Do us all a favor and get over yourself." Kagome answered.

"Can't, it's too hard."

"Fuck him. Lets just use the john and get back." Craze said as he went to the bathroom. He didn't take as long as they did so he yelled through the bathroom door that he would meet them back at the lake.

When they got out of the bathroom, they saw InuYasha still standing there. "Do you always hang around bathrooms?" Rin asked.

"No. I was just waiting for your friend there." He gestured to Kagome.

"What the hell." Kagome asked as InuYasha started dragging her away by the elbow. "Get the hell off of me."

"If you would excuse us Rin dear, there's something I must discuss with your friend."

"Kagome?" Rin asked unsure of what to do.

Kagome sighed, "It's alright, I'll meet you back with the others." She and InuYasha walked around the corner and by the picnic tables. "Now what the hell is this about?"

"I know something's up with your friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Kikyo tried to ask you about it today. They're going to try something for what I did to you." He traced his finger along the cut on the side of her face. But she slapped his hand away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

He looked seriously into her eyes, "You know I didn't mean to do that to you. I might not like you much but I'm not a bitch. I wouldn't hurt a girl."

"Well you're hurting my arm now, so let go." She glared.

He smiled, "Whatever they have planned isn't going to work. I can handle them with my claws behind my back."

"Sure you can, now can I go." She demanded. He smiled and let her go. However, as she was walking away he spoke out to her.

"You should watch what you get yourself into." But Kagome didn't even turn around. She just kept walking.

When she got back the guys walked over to her. "Rin just told us you were with that ass. Did he try anything funny?" Shippo asked.

"No. But he knows you guys are planning something. You know you should just forget it, it's not like he really hurt me. I'm a big girl you know."

"We know that." Koga smiled wickedly.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"You'll see." Tank smirked.

_God they're going to start a war. A war against the clones and us. This should be interesting._

Infect with all dissolved memories of one.  
Why did you care, when you never cared before?  
Why'd you care, you never cared.  
Why'd you care, you never cared before.  
I've become an instrument of your twisted flashbacks.  
Still you condemn me for my mistakes.  
A curse to your saviors will.  
You stare so emotionless, but still I face down.  
Your heart dies with every breath of this poison.  
Annihilation.  
I cannot, I will not, I won't forget.  
Now I must stand for who I am.  
And every picture that I see is of you and every time you cry.  
Because your past can't run away,  
you can't run away from this,  
you cannot hide.  
You can't hide from this, it won't begin.

**Just Another Pretty Face- Bleeding Through**

* * *

**A/N- **Yes short I know, you don't need to tell me. But I haven't figured out what I'm going to have Koga and them do to the Dolls yet exactly. I'm working on it though, so know worries. Anyway I hope you liked the shortness that you did get. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	11. Missing Car

They swam around in the lake until it got dark. When the sun went down they built a big bonfire and joked around until sleep took a hold of them, and they all went home. Saturday Kagome slept in, and felt refreshed when she woke up. The first thing she did was take a shower, and after she changed, she got out her book and wrote a new poem in it: 

True Beauty is Blind.  
Not anything you can see with your eyes.  
To truly witness beauty, you must feel it with your soul.  
It worms you to your heart.  
Makes you shine in the dark.  
It's a feeling you get, not a reaction you have to your eyes.  
But the world spoils the truth, it's now only a speck in the world of nothing.  
So hard to find. Too hard to breathe it in.  
Block your eyes and search for the essence of the unseen.  
Only then will you truly feel the soul.

She put her book away and then walked downstairs. She was sitting on the kitchen counter when she heard someone knock on the door. Her sister answered the door, and Kagome listened to their muffled voices from where she was. "InuYasha, what's wrong you looked pissed."

"Where the hell is she?" He growled.

"Who?"

"Your fucking sister!" He snapped.

_What the fuck does he want with me?_ She thought as she heard them coming into the kitchen. She smiled, "Good day my lovely Dollies!"

"Shut up with that shit! Where the hell is it?" He glared at her.

"What?" Kagome had no clue what he was talking about.

"My car! Don't play dumb you stupid bitch!"

"Wait! Your car is gone?" Kikyo broke in. "Why do you think she took it?"

Because I found this shit tide to a rock where my car was." He trusted a note to Kikyo. She read it and glared at her sister as she handed the note to her.

Kagome grabbed it and read: _Lets see how many girls you get, while riding the bus. Fucking clone! We're going to break all the Dolls! _

_With loads of Love, The Freaks. _

Kagome snorted with laughter, but stopped herself when InuYasha snatched the note from her. "Seems like you have knew friends." She smiled.

"Fuck you! Now tell me where you and your asshole friends put my car!" He demanded.

She started admiring her nails, "I have no idea where your car is. I guess the bus for now on, eh?"

"You bitch!" he barked.

"This isn't funny Kagome. Where is it?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know!" She said darkly. "And even if I did, do you really think I'd tell the two of you? Don't be dumb." She hopped off the table and started for the front door as she grabbed her car keys.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He walked after her.

"Well I'm done with you." She walked out the door and to her car. She went to shut her car door but InuYasha grabbed it.

"Where do you think you're going? I still need my car."

"I'm going to Never Neverland. And like I said, I don't give a shit what you need." She pulled harder on her door, and he let go before he got his fingers smashed. She drove away and watched him flip her off and kick a rock in frustration. Kagome called up Koga and found out him and the rest of the boys were at his house. She went to his house and looked at them all. "By any chance have you guys seen a certain, silver-haired clones, car?" They all started laughing and holding their stomachs. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I knew it." She said as she crashed down on a chair. "I loved the note, by the way. Very liberal of you." This just made them laugh harder. "So are you going to tell me where you guys put his car?"

Tank wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and answered, "Oh you'll see at school on Monday." This sent the rest of the guys in another fit of laughter.

"Right" she said as she smiled at them all. "Can't you just tell me?"

Craze got up and plopped down next to her. "Why would we want to ruin the surprise for you?" he asked as he put his head on her shoulder.

She laughed, "Alright, alright. But just so you know, I'm the one that had to deal with his tantrum. He's really pissed."

"Good." Koga said.

"He'll try and get you back."

"Then will get him back even worse." Shippo added.

"God this will never end." She sighed as she leaned back. "This should be entertaining….Just try and remember my sisters his sidekick, I'll be the one to catch all the shit."

"More the reason for you to help us." Craze said laughing.

gave all my trust to you.  
you shattered it with my hope.  
it seems as if your selfishness has brought you down again.  
you'll find what i found hard to take in all at once.  
trust me.  
you thought you had me fooled, but you wouldn't last a day in my shoes.  
everything i gave to you i got nothing in return,  
now a knife in my back. this knife is my own reliance  
I will never be forgotten.  
I will never forget you.  
its revolving; apathy fueling worthlessness.  
I sing a song of hope.  
with dead tongues and lonely hearts we cough the poison out.  
your final days approach.  
this will be our final confrontation.  
this will be our last  
**Swords, Dragons, and Diet Coke -The Devil Wears Prada**

**

* * *

A/N-**I know it took me awhile, writers block is a bitch...Yes 'The Devil Wears Prada' is a band, not only a book and movie. They're really good, so if you don't know them you should check them out. Oh and I've got questions on the poetry, it's all my work...all the stuff she writes in her book are my words. Anyway thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	12. Sisters LoveHate

When Kagome had arrived at school, she noticed how empty the halls seemed to be. She walked to her locker and when she opened it, she found a note. She unfolded it and read: 

_Come to the football field. You'll get a real laugh. _

_Koga _

She hurriedly put her things in her locker and went out to the field. When she arrived, she saw that pretty much the whole school was standing out there. Some were laughing and others were looking extremely pissed off. Kagome pushed her way through the crowd until she got a view of the field. She started laughing as soon as she recognized InuYasha's car. There was a giant papier-mâché penis on the roof of the car, which had a flag tied to it that read: Football's very own dick-mobile! There were Barbie dolls and Ken dolls doing various sex-positions, glued all over the car. There were more signs taped all over the car, some said vulgar things about InuYasha and his clones, and others were drawings, obviously done by Tank the artiest of the group, that showed a shocked InuYasha standing next to Kikyo who was holding a baby that had InuYasha's face, and many other amusing comics.

InuYasha was fuming down by his car as he was trying to take everything off. But it was too late, the whole school had already read and looked at the drawings. He was shocked that almost half the school was laughing at this. He thought everyone but the 'freaks' loved him. Finally, the teachers found their missing students and ushered them all back to class, all except InuYasha.

During her second period, Kagome was called to the office. "Have a seat please." Mr. Woodrow pointed to the seat in front of his desk. She sat down and looked him straight in the eye. "I presume you know what this is about."

"Actually I don't." She lied.

He smiled. "It's about the incident in the field this morning."

"What does that have to do with me? Did InuYasha say I did it or something?"

"No actually. He said he didn't know who was responsible."

_Duh…_She thought to herself. _If he gave names, then he wouldn't be able to get us back himself._ "Then why did you call me here?"

"Because I know that your friends and you don't get along with him and your sister." he smiled. "So I believe that you know who did this."

"Sorry, but you're wrong. I have no clue who would ever do such a _horrible _thing to InuYasha. I mean he's _such _a great guy." Kagome said with sarcasm.

"Hmpf…I take it you're not going to say anything."

"Can't say anything about something I know nothing about."

He stared at her and then sighed, "You may go." He waved his hand.

At lunch there was a small celebration going on at her table when she arrived. "I don't know why you guys are celebrating. This thing isn't over yet. He's going to get us back. Who knows when this will stop. We don't even know who's going to win this war."

"We know that Kagome!" Tank put his arm around her waist. "But what's the harm of celebrating just a little. Anything that pisses that git off this much discursive to be celebrated." The group all laughed.

Kagome smiled, "That was funny."

"No it wasn't!" came a voice from behind them. They looked around and saw Kikyo. "I need to speak to you," she said to Kagome.

"Then speak." Kagome crossed her arms at her sister.

"_Alone, _Kagome." Kikyo looked around at her sisters friends. Then she huffed, "_Please._"

Intrigued by her sisters 'please', Kagome followed her sister around the back of the building. "What is this about?"

"You really shouldn't have done that to his car."

"He really shouldn't have done a lot of things to us. He got what was coming to him."

Kikyo looked really worried about something. Then she sighed, "This isn't going to stop."

"I know that."

"And you must also know that InuYasha would do anything to win. Even if that means hurting someone."

Kagome looked down at her hands. She knew what her sister was talking about. It was true that she hated her sister, but she would never want anything to happen to her, and same went with Kikyo. Kikyo was afraid that Kagome might get hurt, and Kagome couldn't help being worried about her sister to. It was a love hate relationship. Kagome finally looked at her sister, "It's too late to stop it. It's already started."

"I know that. God how stupid can you and your friends be."

"He disserved it Kikyo. You and your friends put us through hell _everyday. _It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Just be careful alright? I hate having to be all sisterly to you."

"Trust me I hate it too…You be careful too. Don't trust any of us."

"Alright. You better not trust any of us either, you'll just get hurt."

Kagome nodded, "You know that means me too. Don't trust me."

Kikyo smirked, "And don't trust me."

"I never trust you." Kagome said as she gently pushed her sister's shoulder.

Wear your grudge like a crown of negativity.  
Calculate what we will or will not tolerate.  
Desperate to control all and everything.  
Unable to forgive your scarlet lettermen.

Clutch it like a cornerstone. Otherwise it all comes down.  
Justify denials and grip it to the lonesome end.  
Clutch it like a cornerstone. Otherwise it all comes down.  
Terrified of being wrong. Ultimatum prison cell.  
Saturn ascends, choose one or ten. Hang on or be humbled again.  
I'm born again...

Clutch it like a cornerstone. Otherwise it all comes down.  
Justify denials and grip 'em to the lonesome end.  
Saturn ascends, comes round again.  
Saturn ascends, the one, the ten. Ignorant to the damage done.

Wear your grudge like a crown of negativity.  
Calculate what you will or will not tolerate.  
Desperate to control all and everything.  
Unable to forgive your scarlet lettermen.  
Wear the grudge like a crown.  
Desperate to control.  
Unable to forgive. And sinking deeper.

Defining, confining, sinking deeper.  
Controlling, defining, and we're sinking deeper.

Saturn comes back around to show you everything  
Let's you choose what you will not see and then  
Drags you down like a stone or lifts you up again  
Spits you out like a child, light and innocent.

Saturn comes back around. Lifts you up like a child  
or drags you down like a stone to  
Consume you till you choose to, let this go.  
Choose to, let this go.

Give away the stone. Let the oceans take and transmutate this cold and fated anchor.  
Give away the stone. Let the waters kiss and transmutate these leaden grudges into gold.

Let go!

**The Grudge- Tool**

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo


	13. What To Do

The rest of the day, Kagome, was watching her every step. She didn't know what InuYasha would do to retaliate. But it wasn't until she was walking to her car that she met face-to-face with InuYasha. He was standing by her car when she was getting ready to leave. When he saw her, his eyes darkened and he walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against her car. "That was a real cute show this morning," he hissed. 

"I'm glad you liked it." She pulled her arm away from him.

"You and your friends are going to wish this never happened, once I'm through with you."

"If you're trying to scare me, I should give you a heads up. It's not working." She pushed him farther away from her. He just laughed and walked away. _He's mental._ She thought as she started her car. When she got home, Kagome, grabbed a handful of grapes and sat on top of the counter. A few minutes later, she found herself looking at InuYasha again. "Figures" She mumbled as she plopped another grape in her mouth.

He heard her and smirked, "Well someone had to give me a ride since, you know, my car is un-drivable at the moment." His voice darkened.

"Can't get the stuff off?" Kagome smiled.

"Not without fucking up the paint. It's going to cost me exactly one hundred and fifty-five dollars to fix it. That's money out of _my _pocket."

"Shame." She shrugged. "Well you only live around the block, you can start walking now."

"I think I'll stick around for awhile."

"Then go stick around my sister, because I'd rather not have to look at you."

"You're so rude, Kagome." Kikyo said as she walked in.

"God what is this? Attack of the clones?" As soon as she said that she started laughing. They just looked at her like she was crazy. "Haven't you ever seen _Star Wars_? I didn't even think about the movie until I heard myself say it." She looked from one to the other, they still didn't said anything. Kagome shrugged and hopped off the counter. "That was amusing." She said to herself and walked past them.

"Is she always that weird?" InuYasha turned to Kikyo.

"Yes." Kikyo shook her head then turned to him. "Do you know what you're going to do to them?"

He shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Everything I think of, isn't good enough. I need something that will really get to them, something they'll never forget. Any ideas?"

Kikyo thought for a minute. "I really don't know. They obvious don't care what people think about them, or else they wouldn't be, well themselves. So that leaves public humiliation out."

InuYasha smiled, "They might think they don't care, but once they're being laughed at by the whole school, they'll start caring."

Nothing was supposed to hurt like this. missing you was always one more kiss.  
now there's nothing that i can do. one more nail in the coffin, and it's all  
for you. always were and always were a simple love story. you were everything  
i ever hoped and dreamed. drown me in a pool of my blood. it's getting harder  
just to breathe. I'll suffocate you faster just so you can't see, so you can't  
see me sleep. it's getting harder just to say the right things. I've seen the  
angel's face, and I've heard her sing to me. from my reflection on this razor  
blade, I've heard ten thousand dying screams, and they're calling me. the day  
will break on this saddest day, so don't let me wake. I've heard this all  
before, and I've seen this over and over again. don't let me wake. drown me in a  
pool of my blood. it's getting harder just to breathe. I'll suffocate you  
faster just so you can't see, so you can't see me sleep. so you can't see me  
sleep. the day will break on this saddest day, so don't let me wake. I've heard  
this all before, and I've seen this over and over again. don't let me wake.  
nothing was supposed to hurt like this. and missing you, was always one more kiss.  
and now there's nothing that i can do. there's just one more nail in the  
coffin. there's just one more nail, and it's all for you. I've seen the angel's  
face, and I've heard her sing to me. from my reflection on this razor blade, I've  
heard ten thousand dying screams, and they're calling me. the day will break  
on this saddest day, so don't let me wake. I've heard this all before, and  
I've seen this over and over again. don't let me wake.  
**On Wings of Lead- Bleeding Through**

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry it took me so long, but I just started a new job so I've been really busy. I wasn't even going to write tonight, but I had to. I'm going to try and write more, but I'm affraid the chapters will be short like this one. But at least it's something right? Anyways I'm sorry, and thanks for the read. 


	14. So it Begins

InuYasha had been watching the group for a week, trying to memorize their classes and find the perfect moment to strike. Then on one afternoon, right before it was time for lunch, he found his first victim. He crept up behind his pray, then swiftly covered their eyes and pulled them into the bathroom. 

Once the students were let out for lunch, they were happily talking to their friends, but then someone shouted. "Hey look over there!!" They followed the freshman's finger. There in the middle of the lobby was Shippo. He was duct taped to a chair, he was wearing a dress, a big hate, and white gloves. He was seated in front of a table, which had a tea set on it. All the students were laughing and taking pictures with their cell phones. "What a freak!!" The same freshman laughed out.

Kagome came rushing to Shippo's side, she quickly started undoing the duct tape. But InuYasha, who was smirking, grabbed her wrist. "Now you wouldn't want to ruin the show for everyone, would you?"

Kagome looked over at Shippo's face, he wouldn't look in her eyes, he kept his head down low and he was biting hard onto his lower lip. She looked back up at InuYasha, "That's enough…He's had enough."

InuYasha looked at Shippo, he then coughed and straightened up. "Fine take him, they'll get more, once I get the rest of you." He then walked away.

Kagome finished taking the tape off, and Blaze came over with a trench coat he just ripped off the back of a laughing Goth. They helped Shippo stand up and Blaze threw the coat around him, and pulled off the gloves and hate. Then Rin ran up with Shippo's gym clothes. Soon the rest of the group was there, to walk him to the bathroom. "What the FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?? HUH?" Kouga shouted as he knocked books out of a near by football players hands. The huge football player went to attack him, but Kouga quickly threw him onto the ground. "ANYONE ELSE?" people started backing away, "I SAID IS THERE ANYONE ELSE?" No one came forward, "THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" People slowly started walking away, taking last looks over their shoulders. "Fuckers." Kouga hissed to himself.

Shippo soon came out of the bathroom, not daring to look at anyone, "Thanks guys." He whispered.

"Hey what's that face for?" Blaze asked. "You know you never need to be ashamed or embarrassed around us." He put his hand on Shippo's shoulder. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Shippo then looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Now what do you say we blow this joint?" JoJo said. Shippo laughed and nodded.

"Alright, we're getting the hell out of here." Kouga said.

So they all ran out to their cars and took off with loud music and curses towards the school and all its students.

Will not be shaken,  
And jump into this,  
And be persuasive, just carry on.  
Make my mind up, to go though this,  
Or be firm and sit in silence.

'Cause I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right.  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
So turn and forfeit.

Forfeit.

Learn from this,  
Prehistoric dance and  
Refrain from talking,  
Solves our problems.

Medicated, could do some good,  
Or find a way to relate,  
Or just shut up.

'Cause I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right.  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
So turn and forfeit.

Forfeit...

I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right.  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right.  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
So turn and forfeit.  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
So turn and forfeit.

So step up.  
So step up...  
And forfeit.  
So step up.

Forfeit.

**Forfeit- Chevelle**

* * *

**A/N- **I know it's really short, so don't tell me about it. Sorry it took me so long, but I finally got through my writers block. I know it's very short, but I just need to get it started, there will be more soon, promise. Anyway thanks for the patients and the read!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! XoXo 


	15. Pay Back

It had been a week since InuYasha got Shippo, and the group had been on their toes ever since. They knew InuYasha wouldn't stop until he got all of them. "I wonder when he's going to strike again." Sango said. 

"I still say we get him back for what he did." Koga snarled

"That wouldn't be a good idea. If we get him again then this will never end." Rin stated. "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of being scared of walking down the halls."

"Yeah that's true, but I also don't think we should let him keep doing this. We can't let him walk all over us like this." Kagome said. "We have to do something."

"And what do you suppose we do? We already got his car. That's why this whole thing started! If we keep going at him, he'll keep coming at us…It will never end." Rin said angrily.

"I agree with Kagome." Blaze piped in. "If we let him get away with this, he'll have the upper hand."

"I say it's time to fight back. So what if we got his car. The ass disserved it, and he'll disserve everything else that going to be coming to him." JoJo said.

"Then it's on!" Koga smacked his fist into his open hand. "Now do we only go after InuYasha, or should he get all of his followers too?"

"Let's get all of them." Kagome said darkly. "He's making his rounds on all of us. Why shouldn't we get all of them too?"

"Alright then. Who should we get next?" Craze asked.

"First we should decide on what we're going to do. Then will get the first person we catch off guard." Koga said.

Another couple of days went by with out another incident. But as Miroku was walking to his gym locker, he was snatched from behind. A blindfold was thrown over his eyes and he was dragged to an unknown destination. Once he was pushed into a chair, the blindfold was ripped from his face. There was a bright light shining in his eyes and he couldn't make out any of the faces of the people standing above him. "What the fuck is going on!?" he demanded as he struggled to get up, but he was pushed back down.

"This will go a lot faster if you'd just stop moving." Someone stated.

Miroku spit at their feet. "Fuck you!"

"Hmm…Now that just wont do." With that said a hard blow was given to Miroku and he was knocked out cold.

A half an hour later school was let out. The students made their way to their cars when something caught their eyes. Miroku was tied to the flagpole, he had nothing but a thong on, and written on his chest in big purple letters was 'I secretly wear woman's clothes'. By then he was awake and struggling to get free. Everyone stopped to read what was written and as soon as they read it and saw that he was in a thong they all started laughing. InuYasha and Kikyo were trying to push their way through the crowd. "What the hell is going on?" He mumbled. His question was soon answered as he got past all of the people and saw his friend tide up and humiliated. He and Kikyo quickly made their way to his side and started to untie him. As soon as he was down InuYasha turned to the crowd. "Alright, the shows over. Go home." When he spoke, nobody dared talk back. They all left. When InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku were walking back to InuYasha's car they saw Koga and Tank leaning up against Koga's car, they were just smirking at them. InuYasha let out a growl and marched over to them. "I take it this is your doing?"

"Yeah. This is our doing." Koga's smirk widened.

InuYasha was about to lunge at them, but his arm was grabbed by Kikyo. "It's not worth it. We'll get them back." InuYasha let out one last growl and stiffly turned away.

Kagome was sitting on her bed about to write in her book, when Kikyo came barging in. "I guess socializing with those robots dumbed you up so much that you forgot how to knock." Kagome said blankly as she looked over at her sister.

"I can't believe you and your friends today!" Kikyo snapped.

"Hmm really? I thought just by looking at it, it would be pretty believable."

"Damn you Kagome! InuYasha's really pissed."

"So what?! We weren't exactly happy about what you guys did to poor Shippo!"

"Oh who cares about that!" Kikyo waved it off. "InuYasha was about to smash some faces in today. You're lucky I was there to stop him."

"Wow Saint Kikyo, there to save the day." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you think this is a joke! Tank and Koga could have really been messed up today." Kikyo crossed her arms smugly.

Kagome laughed. "Oh please. Those boys can handle their own, trust me. Especially Kogo."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows. "Fine if you honestly think so…next time I won't stop him."

"Give me a brake. You will stop him, and you know why?" Kikyo didn't answer. "Because if he's caught fighting he'll get suspended and you could survive the day without your precious _puppy_."

"Whatever Kagome." Kikyo turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "I would watch your back from now on little sister." She said with an evil grin.

"I'd tell you to watch yours, but I would rather have you caught off guard." Kagome smiled sweetly as Kikyo slammed her door behind her. She turned back to her book and started to write:

She's a demon  
Always wanting to be the face you wake up screaming to.  
She'll make you cry, just so she can dance in the music of your sobs  
Hiding in the night  
Wanting to slit your throat to watch your soul leave your eyes  
Finding beauty in a broken heart  
She'll kill your lover, so she can watch the beautiful pain come into your soul  
Seeking the pain and sadness  
She'll hurt and she'll kill  
Her only companion is the silence of the shadows  
She'll surround herself in it, so she'll feel the embrace  
Inflicting pain is how she feels alive, how she gets noticed  
You wouldn't remember her when she was simply hiding under your bed  
But now you'll feel her every time you look at the scars she's left behind  
They ignored her, made her drown in her ugliness  
The demon she has become, was fed by the hate they felt for her  
They've made the demon that haunts them

She closed her book and put it away. She was about to go downstairs when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Sango."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Want to come out with me and Rin?"

"Where to?"

"My house"

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Now, Rin's already here."

"Yeah, ok, I'm on my way."

"Alright see you in a few."

"Yep."

Kagome knocked on Sango's door a few minutes later. Her little brother answered. "Hello."

"Hey." She smiled down at him.

"Come in. Sango's in her room."

"Thanks." Kagome walked upstairs to her friend's room. She opened the door. "Hello lovely ladies."

They smiled over at her. "Hello." They said.

"So what are you guys up too?"

"Just talking, and listening to some _Rise Against._"

"Nice." The girls talked and laughed for a little awhile.

"Hey I wanted to ask you guys a favor." Sango said suddenly.

"Oh? And what's that?" Rin asked.

"Well my dad's work is having this lame company picnic thing and he's making me go. I really don't want to be stuck there all day by myself. Do you think you two could come with me? I warn you it's going to be really boring."

"Yeah sure." Rin said.

"I don't care." Kagome shrugged. "When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Alright, we'll be there." Rin answered.

"Thanks a bunch. I hate going to these things, but my dad wants to make a good impression. You know look like a good family man and all that."

"Well no worries, we'll come and keep you company." Kagome smiled. Soon it was time for them to leave.

Sango walked them out to Kagome's car. "Hey I should tell you guys one last thing about this Saturday."

"What's up?" Rin asked.

"Well you see the company my dad works for is run by InuYasha's brother-"

"What!" Rin interrupted. "But he's so young, twenty-two or something."

"Yeah well their great grandfather started the business and since InuYasha and Sessho-Maru's father is dead, I guess Sessho-Maru was next in line to run the place. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that InuYasha is bound to be there."

"Great." Kagome said.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No we already said we'll come. So don't worry will be there." Kagome said as she and Rin got into her car.

I'm not fucking blind to the way  
that you talk around the truth  
not just what you say  
but what you do  
played this tug of war way too fucking long  
like every time  
again I've lost  
you've won  
you took advantage of the trust that I gave  
took my forgiveness  
rubbed it back in my face  
reaching for words but there's nothing to say  
I'm left to wonder  
will this ever be the same  
this rage  
burning through my veins  
regret consumes my mind  
cutting deeply like a razor blade  
will I live to see another day  
without questioning your motives  
with constant doubt  
you took advantage of the trust that I gave  
took my forgiveness  
rubbed it back in my face  
reaching for words  
but there's nothing to say  
I'm left to wonder  
will this ever be the same  
and as we sit back waiting  
for these scars to heal  
try to convince ourselves  
that this  
that this isn't real  
will you allow me forget your past  
or will you always hang it over my head

**The Art Of Losing-Rise Against **

* * *

**A/N- **Well i hope you guys liked the update!! Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!!! XoXo 


	16. The Truth about the Past

When Saturday morning came around, Kagome showered and let her long hair air dry, making it wavy. Sango had told her she didn't have to dress too nice since it was only a picnic, but not to wear torn jeans and band shirts. So she pulled on a pair of light colored jeans that were the only really girlly styled jeans, that her mother had given her last Christmas in hopes of having her dress more feminine, they hugged her form, in what she thought was, an uncomfortable way. She then put on a black top that laced up the front. She looked in the mirror and about gagged at her appearance. She reminded herself way to much of her sisters own style. She was about to take it off when Sango and Rin came into her room. They were both looking as girlly as she was. She had her shirt half way up and Sango walked over to her and pulled her shit down. "Don't change, you look perfect." 

Kagome sighed and walked over to her mirror. She put on some mascara and lined her eyes with a touch black eyeliner, making her blue/grey eyes stand out beautiful. "Whatever, I'll keep the clothes on, but I'm doing my makeup the way I always do it."

Sango laughed, "That's fine."

"I'll be back; I left my lotion in the bathroom." As Kagome walked out she ran into her sister. Kikyo was wearing a tight white dress that came down the middle of her thighs, and white high heals. They both looked each other up and down.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"Sango's dad's company picnic, at Dragon Co. Where are you going?"

"InuYasha's families company picnic, at Dragon Co."

"Huh…" They looked at each other for a few second then Kagome shook her head and walked past Kikyo. "See you there then."

The three girls where soon in Sango's car and on there way to Dragon Co. _Saosin_ was on the radio and they blasted it as they drove through the town. They were soon there and climbing out of the car. "So this is it." Rin stated as they all held their heads back to look up at the vast buildings.

"Yep, this is it…Come on, my dad's going to want to show me off to all his co-workers." Sango winked.

They walked through the huge glass doors that led into the front lobby. "So where is this picnic supposed to be held…I always thought picnics were supposed to be outside." Rin said as she looked around the building as they walked through it.

"It is outside. The company has its own grounds…hell it pretty much has its own park, it's huge." Sango answered. A few minutes later they were walking through another pair of huge glass doors, this time they lead to what looked like a park. There were hundreds of tables, draped in black silk, being shaded by giant red oaks. They even had a stage with a live band and a huge table filled with food, and waiters walked around with champagne glasses, and not to mention a bar, set up nest to the stage. It was all around impressive. "Oh look, there's Dad." Sango said as she walked towards her father who was with her younger brother and who was talking with Sessho-Maru himself. Apparently her father was a very important part of the company, which would explain their huge house. "Hey Dad." Sango said to her father as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Gentlemen, you remember my daughter Sango." He said to the other two men, not including Sessho-Maru.

"Yes sir we do." Spoke up one.

"And she has grown into a lovely young lady." Said the other.

"And of course you remember Sessho-Maru, don't you darling?" Her father turned to her.

"Of course." She said.

"It's nice to see you again." Sessho-Maru said. He then raised an eyebrow to the other two girls who were standing silently behind Sango. "And who might these young ladies be?"

"Oh." Sango turned to her friends. "These are my friends: Kagome and Rin." She pointed to each as she gave their names.

"Pleasure." Sessho-Maru smiled. Rin gave him her best smile, which caught his eye briefly before he looked to his right. "Oh and her is my brother. I believe you go to school with him."

InuYasha then came walking up to his brothers' side, with Kikyo standing next to him. "Brother." InuYasha greeted in a bored voice.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised to see you here Kikyo. I rarely see him without you. Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

"Quite sure." Kikyo smiled. "We've known each other for years. He's like my brother."

"I see. Well anyway, you do know Sango here don't you?" Both InuYasha and Kikyo nodded and gave Sango a tight smile. They knew that Sessho-Maru respected Sango's father and would not tolerate them being rude to his daughter. "And these are her friends Kagome and Rin. Do you know them?"

"Actually," Kikyo said "Kagome is my sister."

"Really now? So you were one of the little girls that used to play in our yard so many years ago. I thought something had happened to you, you just one day stopped coming by…I think it was around the time you three entered middle school."

"Well as you can see I'm fine…I just developed a different taste in friends." She said as she stared dangerously at InuYasha, who was smirking at her.

Sessho-Maru smiled to himself, he had caught the hate in her voice and found it amusing. "Well feel free to walk around." He said to the four eighteen year olds, and the one nineteen year old in Kikyo's case.

With a sigh of relief, Kagome grabbed Sango and Rin by the hand and dragged them away. "How annoying was that…I mean really, why bring up my waste of a past that I spent with Inu-ass."

Sango and Rin started laughing, "I really can't picture playing at his house with your sister." Sango laughed.

"What ever happened between you three anyways? It does seem like you guys used to be close." Rin asked.

"You don't want to know." Kagome sighed and plopped down at an empty table."

"That's where you're wrong, we _do _want to know." Sango said as she and Rin sat down as well.

"Yeah, all we know is that you guys we're friends as kids and that something happened between the three of you and InuYasha stuck with Kikyo and you went on your own." Rin piped in as she grabbed a glass of champagne, the waiter didn't even bother to stop her even though it was obvious she was not twenty-one.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to mention it to any of the guys, or anyone else for that matter." They both promised and Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "It fist started the summer after sixth grade. We were about to enter middle school and finally my mom had decided to let me and Kikyo start picking out our own clothes and she said we were now old enough to wear make-up. It was then that Kikyo and I realized how different we really were. So anyway, she allowed us to give all of the clothes that we no longer wanted to Good Will. Kikyo kept about half of her things and I didn't keep a single thing. After that we were both given three hundred dollars and we were dropped off at the mall. Kikyo went straight for the clothes that all the girls were wearing and I just went for anything that caught my eye. Kikyo hated everything that I would try on and would try to get me to buy something else, of course it didn't work. After about two hours of clothes shopping, I was done, but Kikyo wasn't, so I told her I'd meet her in the music store. Mom said we could also chose a few CD's, seeing how we both got a new stereo with a CD player in it for a graduating from elementary school present. I was never able to really pick whatever music I wanted before, so I decide to listen to a little of everything while I was in the store. It was while I was listening to _Metallica_'s _Black album_, when Kikyo came in. I was really into the CD and I told Kikyo to listen to it, of course, she hated it at once. When Mom picked us up we didn't talk to one another the whole way home, which was unusual for us back then. The next day I was wearing my new clothes and so was she, we wanted to show InuYasha our new clothes so we walked the few blocks to his house. Kikyo kept telling me he was going to hate my new look and that I should have shopped at the same stores she did. When we finally got there InuYasha went straight to Kikyo and complemented her clothes and looked at me like I was a freak. I was in shock, all that over stupid clothes. After a half an hour of being ignored I went home." Kagome stopped for a breath.

"So they stopped being your friends just because of you _clothes_?" Sango asked in disgust.

"No there's more to it."

"Well then keep going." Rin edged her on.

Kagome groaned and continued. "A week had past and I hadn't talked to either one of them, I just kept to myself and listened to my new CD's. Then one night as I was lying on my bed and listen to music, InuYasha and my sister walked into my room. They said they were sorry for everything, and that they just didn't understand why I wouldn't dress like everyone else. I tried telling them that it didn't feel right, but they dismissed it and decided that I was just going through a faze. So despite our differences we still hung out, just not as much as we used to. I had stopped going to InuYasha's house and spent more time listening to music and meeting knew people. Kikyo always hated my taste in music, but InuYasha had liked both mine and Kikyo's music. Actually he had seemed to like my taste in music a lot more then my sisters, though he did listen to hers as well."

"Know way. InuYasha used to listen to rock?" Rin said.

"He still does." Answered Sango. Kagome and Rin both looked at her. "He had left his iPod in science class one day last year. I found it and while I was looking through his songs he came in and snatched it away from me. I was surprised to see all the bands we listen to in his iPod. Oh and another day during the summer, when he was driving in his car by himself he was listening to _Manson._"

"So what, he's a secret head banger?" Rin teased.

"Sounds like it, though it's lame that he should hide it, like it's something to be ashamed of." Kagome said.

"He cares too much about what other people think…" Sango stated.

"Anyways keep going Kagome."

"Alright…So by the time summer vacation half over, me and Kikyo only talked to share our secrets and when we were upset. We might not have seen eye to eye but we still saw each other as sisters and we trusted each other. And InuYasha and I would listen to music together and talk almost every night. We all stayed like this until the summer after seventh grade. By then I had met Koga, Blaze, JoJo, and Craze, and had started spending more time with them and less time with InuYasha. Ok so one night during our summer brake Kikyo came to me and told me she had a big secret that she just had to talk to me about. So come to find out Kikyo was in love with dog boy. The problem was that she didn't want anything to change between them. She liked having him as her best friend and didn't want to take the chance that they would brake up and their friendship wouldn't be the same. It was a week after that when everything had changed for good…"

**Flashback Mode **

KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in!" Kagome shouted from her window. Her door opened, "Hey Inu, I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

InuYasha shut her door behind him and walked over to where she was sitting. He sat on her bed and turned to her, "Yeah sorry I didn't call. Kikyo and I just got back from Miroku's. I'm about to go home, but I need to talk to you first."

"Ok…what's going on?" Kagome asked as she watched her friend, he was always confident, almost _too _confident for Kagome's taste. But tonight he looked almost nervous and a little scared too.

"I'm just going to come right out and tell you. I like you. I like you so much I can't stand it. I actually hate it, because I can't stop thinking about you. And-" but instead of continuing he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

_Oh no my first kiss..._ Kagome thought. InuYasha pulled away, Kagome's fingers went to her lips, and all she could say was, "Oh."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Just give me a minute Inu." Kagome said, and InuYasha nodded quietly. _He likes me…Since when? I mean I never knew and…_She looked up at him and their eyes caught for a second before she bit her lip and glanced away. _I think I could fall for him…I think I could fall for him hard. He's the most popular guy in school and yet he never thought about what other people might think about him being friends with me…he always stuck by me…He's always the first one to cheer me up when I'm upset and-_ But then she remembered Kikyo telling her she loved him. And that settled it, Kikyo was her sister and she loved her. She took a deep breath and darkened her eyes, "I don't know how else to tell you this, but straight out. I don't like you like that. I never have, and I doubt I ever will. You're just, not my type." His eyes flashed with anger at the sound of her cold voice. _That's right hate me. Hate me and forget me._

He stood up and looked down at her. "Bitch" was the only thing he said to her and then he was gone.

**End of Memory Lane **

"A week later he started going out with my sister. It was obvious he was just trying to get me jealous, when he saw it wasn't working he broke it off with Kikyo. He told her why he went out with her and begged for forgiveness. She forgave him and hated me. And after that I became the target of hatred for both of them. To InuYasha I was an outcast bitch, and to Kikyo I was an evil bitch that some how tricked InuYasha into liking me and then dumped him, just to spite my sister. Soon I started hating them back and that was that." Kagome sate back and looked at her two friends who were watching her with wide eyes.

"So he used to be like in love with you." Rin finally spoke up. "And for your sister you were mean to him."

"And now they both hate you over false pretence. If you would have told Kikyo that you were mean to him for her and if you didn't say those things to him to help him get over you…then things would be a lot different now." Sango said.

"Everything happens for a reason." Kagome stated.

"So did you like him too?" Rin asked with interest.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, I never gave myself time to really think about it. I was too worried about Kikyo's feelings. I guess-" But she couldn't finish because Sango's brother ran up to their table.

"Sango dad wants you."

"Alright." She turned to her friends. "I'll be back." And then she was gone.

Rin was looking around, it seemed that she saw something that caught her interest because she was soon gone too. When Kagome looked to see where Rin was of to she saw her talking with Sessho-Maru. Kagome smiled to herself_, I had a feeling she would go looking for him. _She was sitting by herself for a few minutes when a young man came up to her and asked her to dance, but she declined and he retreated. Soon after that someone tugged on her hair. She turned around to see who it was, but they weren't behind her, then she looked around and to her left InuYasha was sitting down. "Can I help you?"

He gave an evil grin, "Just thought I'd come over and have a little chat."

"Well then I'll just leave you to your _chatting." _She moved to get up but he grabbed her rest before she could.

"You and your _friends_ went too far with Miroku."

"Oh please, don't start lecturing me. He got what was coming for him. You're the one that's insisting on getting back at all of us. Did you think we would just sit around and wait for you to have at us?"

He smirked, "So why didn't you dance?"

"Dance? What are you talking about?"

"That man that came over to talk to you, he came to ask you to dance didn't he?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"I see."

"Shouldn't you be leading my sister around?"

"She didn't turn down the gentleman when he asked her to dance after you denied him."

Kagome looked up at the dance floor and saw the Kikyo was indeed dancing with the man she had just turned down. "And you let her go off with another guy…surprising." She said in spite.

"You say that as if she was my girlfriend. Though a lot of people think she is, you of all people should know better."

"Should I?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes you should. You know that I never liked her more then a friend. She's my best friend, and that's all there is to it."

Kagome looked at her watch, "Well it's been a nice chat, but I think it's time for me to find Rin."

InuYasha looked over to the bar where Rin and his brother were talking animatedly to each other, "I think she busy. Though I can't see what he sees in her."

"Well I did always think you're brother had better taste then you."

"You're funny." He said sarcastically.

"Do you like bugging me or do you have something you need to tell me. Because if you don't I rather not be spending my Saturday with you."

"I just thought I'd get a close up look at what you look like dressed like a normal girl. I must say it is an improvement." He said as his eyes roamed over her body.

She uncomfortably crossed her arms to hide her body. Then she looked up into his eyes, after telling their story to her friends she was remembering the old InuYasha. "The way I dressed never used to bug you before, Inu." She said sadly. And then stood up, but turned around when she heard him speak again.

InuYasha's eye's widened briefly at the sound of her call him Inu, she used to always call him that when they were younger. But then his eyes darkened, "Yeah well you were quick to help me change my mind about you, after that night. You're a fucking bitch, and you always will be."

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger, but all she did was shake her head and then walked away.

You just stood there screaming  
fearing no one was listening to you  
they say the empty can rattles the most  
the sound of your voice must soothe you  
hearing only what you want to hear  
and knowing only what you've heard  
you you're smothered in tragedy  
you're out to save the world

misery  
you insist that the weight of the world  
should be on your shoulders  
misery  
there's much more to life than what you see  
my friend of misery

you still stood there screaming  
no one caring about these words you tell  
my friend before your voice is gone  
one man's fun is another's hell  
these times are sent to try men's souls  
but something's wrong with all you see  
you you'll take it on all yourself  
remember, misery loves company

misery  
you insist that the weight of the world  
should be on your shoulders  
misery  
there's much more to life than what you see  
my friend of misery

you just stood there creaming  
my friend of misery

**My Friend of Misery-Metallica**

**

* * *

A/N-**So I finally updated...I'm really sorry about the wait...Anyway I thought I'd tell you guys why Kagome, Kikyou, and InuYasha started to hate each other. I really like how it turned out and I really hope that youg uys liked it too. Oh if anyone know's what Kagome's last name is could you tell me, and aslo what Shippo's younger brothers name is and what Shippo's last name is, and if InuYasha has a last name hehe not sure if he does. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!!! XoXo


	17. On the Way Home

After Kagome left InuYasha she ran into a smiling Rin. "What are you so giddy about?" Kagome asked.

"I just got back from talking with Sessho-Maru."

"I take it, it went well."

"Yeah, he asked me if I would go to lunch with him tomorrow."

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah, I said yes." Rin blushed.

"You know if the guys find out that you have a thing for InuYasha's brother, their never going to let it go."

"Well that's why there not going to know. Plus it's just a lunch, it's not like I'm dating him….yet."

Kagome laughed, "It really went that well huh?"

"It really did. We would still be talking if he didn't have to talk to other people, but that's why he asked me to lunch so we could talk more."

"Well I hope it goes good tomorrow."

"Yeah me to."

Soon after, Sango walked over to them. "Sorry about ditching you guys."

"It's fine." Kagome stated.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well little Rin here was asked out by Mr. Dragon Co. himself."

"Way to go Rin, Sessho-Maru is eye-candy for sure. I'm surprised he asked you out though. My dad says he's not a big dater."

"My guess is that he just asked me as a friendly thing, and not a date."

"Well you'll no after the date weather or not it was just a friendly get together or more then that. You'll have to call me and tell me all about it."

"I will don't worry."

"So what about you Kagome, what have you been up to?"

"Well I was asked to dance, I declined, and then I had a short little chat with InuYasha which ended in him calling me a bitch. Nothing exciting."

The picnic ended in a flash of fireworks, several hours later. Kagome was standing with her friends as they watched the bursts of colors igniting in the star strewn sky. Her eyes scanned over the crowd watching as peoples faces light up in different colors. As she was looking around she notice Sessho-Maru, with a light smile across his face as he looked over at Rin, who was jumping softly in excitement. _Well I guess that answers the question…He's definitely has other interests besides friendship._ Kagome thought to herself as her eyes drifted back to the sky as the grand finally cut through the sky.

After it ended Sango turned to Kagome. "Rin's going to crash at my place tonight, do you want to come to?"

"I think I'll pass this time. Not really feeling up to a long night tonight."

"That's cool…Will catch a ride with my dad then." She hugged Kagome goodbye. "Thanks for coming today."

"Nothing to it."

"See you tomorrow?" Rin asked as she too hugged Kagome.

"Yep."

Kagome pulled out her keys as she walked out into the parking lot. She was about to put her keys in the door when someone shouted out, "Kagome wait up!" It was Kikyo making her way towards her.

When Kikyo reached her Kagome sighed, "What do you want?"

"Can you give me a ride home?" Kagome could tell that Kikyo hated asking her sister for anything.

"Aren't you going to hitch a ride with InuYasha?"

"I was going to, but his brother asked him to stick around with him. I guess there's a few more people he wants to introduce him to."

"So he left you to fend for yourself?" Kagome smiled.

"No." Kikyo snapped. "I just don't feel like sticking around any longer, these heels are killing me."

"Then why do you wear them?"

"I don't know because they look nice." Kikyo sighed out in frustration. "So are you going to give me a ride or not?"

"Get in." Kagome pointed to the car vaguely.

They got into the car with out another word to each other. As Kagome was pulling out the parking lot she heard the song that was just playing change. She flashed a dark look at her sister. Kikyo changed the song back and put her hands up. "Sorry."

"When are you getting a car? I thought you were saving up for one, that's why you've had all those summer jobs."

"I changed my mind. I'm not going to get a car anymore." Kikyo muttered.

"What are you going to use all that money for then?"

"College."

Kagome was slightly surprised by this answer, she had no idea what her sisters plans were for the future. "Oh."

"Yeah, not all of us are geniuses like you and get scholarships." Kikyo rumbled.

"Huh, well good luck with that." Kagome said awkwardly.

They sat silently as they drifted slowly through traffic. _Damn at this rate we won't be home for a half hour. _Kagome glanced over at her sister. _This sucks…feels too uncomfortable._

Kikyo broke the silence. "So are you dating the Koga guy?" She blurted out. Kagome gave her a questioning look. Kikyo shrugged, "I hate awkward silences, thought I'd fill it in." She paused for a second, then said, "So are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Hmm I always figured you two were together." She giggled, "King and Queen of the outcasts." Kagome shot her a dirty look. "Sorry." Kikyo shrugged, not sounding sorry at all.

"We're only outcast because you guys see us as outcast."

"Oh please Kagome, Don't give me that. You and your friends thrive on being different; it makes you feel above everyone else. That's why you talk down to us, calling us '_clones_', '_robots_','_dolls_' and whatever the hell else you come up with."

"You're wrong; we call you those things because we see what influence you have on each other. If one person thinks someone's scum, then you all do. If you find something cool, then everyone finds it cool…But I never cared about labels or stupid little differences like music and clothing. It's your attitudes that bug me. You guys brought us down the minute you realized we didn't follow the trend. I remember sitting in class my first day in high school, not saying a damn thing and having my books thrown to the floor, just so _assholes_ like you and InuYasha could laugh at me as a I got down on my knees to pick them up. You try having some guy telling you that your place will always be on your knees, and see how long you can hold _your_ head up. You wonder why I hate you guys so much, I'll tell you, they broke me down every single day until I had to become as hard as stone. You ask why I don't wear clothes that hug my body, because I don't want to draw any kind of attention, it's better to not be seen by your _friends_. You and Inu hate me so they all hate me, and anyone close to me" She spat. "Any thing else you need me to explain so you'll get it!?"

"No." Kikyo mumbled.

"Fuck Kikyo, I wish you guys would just leave us alone, let us all go our own way. I don't give a shit if you all like us, just leave us the fuck alone."

"You know as well as I do that it's more complicated then that. Plus you can't put everything on us, you guys do stuff too."

"I'm not saying we don't, but Kikyo I was around _all_ of my friends when we came into high school, never once did I see them talk about you guys. It started with you guys lashing out at us. We're not the only people like us at our school, and not everyone is part of your crew. So why did you guys pick us out of everyone?"

"You already said your answer." Kikyo said quietly. "Our friends saw how much InuYasha and I hated you, they figured you and your friends were the worst kind of people."

"Always and forever clones." Kagome sighed.

"It would have never come to this if you hadn't hurt me and InuYasha so bad…Kagome you knew I loved him and you hurt him just to hurt me."

"Don't talk about things you know _nothing _about. You and him think you have that whole thing figured out, but you're dead wrong." She hissed at her sister.

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it, you made your choice. You decided that the only possible reason from me to do what I did was to hurt the both of you, that's just fine."

"What other reason would there be?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm over this conversation." _Only twenty more minutes until we're home. _Kagome thought.

"So why aren't you dating that Koga guy?" Kikyo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Kikyo...'" Kagome sighed

"I'm sorry. But I told you I hate sitting through awkward silence. You should no that."

"How would I know that? We know nothing about each other."

"True…Just talk ok? Hopefully it will make this ride go by faster and I won't have to be around you anymore."

"And you don't think me talking about my personal life will make things even more awkward?"

"Kagome…" Kikyo started to whine.

"Fine, fine, I'm not dating him because we're friends. That's all there is to it."

"Really? You never thought about it?"

"Well yea I have but…"

"What? Come on Kagome it's not like I'm going to go up to him and talk to him, and none of my friends would even give a shit."

"You don't even give a shit."

"I know." She said bluntly. "Just finish."

Kagome waited a few minutes before she started talking, "I've thought about it, and I know I would be happy with him and comfortable, but that's it. There would be no magic, no passion." Kagome shrugged. "I want more then that." Kikyo just stared at her sister. "What?" Kagome demanded as she saw her staring.

Kikyo looked away. "No nothing, it's just…"

"Come on, what?"

"Well I've thought the same things, but about InuYasha."

"I thought you were over him?"

"I am, but when people talking about how perfect we'd be for each other, I can't help but thinking about it."

"And you thought he wouldn't be the best choice for you? Huh, could have fooled me."

"I don't love him like I used to, Kagome, like you and Koga we're just friends." They sat for a while before a question jumped out of Kikyo's mouth. "Do you think InuYasha's hot?

"What?!" She was surprised at the random question.

"I was just wondering, you know you hate him so much, but it's obvious he's gorgeous. All the girls think he is. Thought I'd see if you were different."

"It's not his looks that I hate, it's his personality."

"So is that a yes?"

Kagome couldn't help herself, it was all so trivial, she laughed. "Yes Kikyo, I do have eyes."

Kikyo smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?" She glanced over at her.

"For being honest."

"Yeah, uh, no problem."

"Well since you fest up, I guess I should to." Kikyo sighed in false dramatics.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you!"

"Look you don't have to tell me anything, I really don't care."

"No I want to. I can't tell anybody but you. My friends would think I've gone crazy."

_**I**__ think you've gone crazy. _She thought before saying, "Alright tell me then."

"I think Koga's totally hot." Kikyo blushed. Kagome busted up in laughter, it was so funny seeing her sister all bashful just because she thinks someone's hot. "Kagome! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Kikyo." She held back her laughter. "So when did you decided to open your eyes and notice the obvious?"

"I don't know, I guess I've always thought he was hot. But don't get me wrong, I still think he's weird and an ass."

"Yeah I think I got that all the times you were a bitch to him. You don't exactly act like that around someone you want to date."

They soon pulled into their driveway. Kagome turned off the car and neither her nor Kikyo got out of the car. "Look," Kikyo said out of nowhere, "You and I both know this conversation doesn't change a thing." She waited for Kagome to answer; she nodded her head in agreement. "But I just want you to know that it was nice, you know after we fought, just talking to you about stupid crap."

"Aww, how sweet." Kagome smiled.

Kikyo smiled bake briefly before she opened the car door and stepped out. "Oh, shut up." She said before slamming the door.

Kagome smiled to herself, _Weird man, plain old weird._

don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this love's too good to last  
and i'm too old to dream

don't grow up too fast  
and don't embrace the past  
this life's too good to last  
and i'm too young to care

don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this life could be the last  
and we're too young to see

**Blackout- Muse**

* * *

**A/N- **Wow it's been so long, sorry about that, but school has been taking up all my time. Anyway I reread all of this story today and decied to write more...I will finish this story up, and hopefully I'll have more time to write more often, which i should. Anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!XoXo 


	18. Too Far

Late Sunday afternoon Kagome's cell phone rang, the caller ID showing Rin's name. Kagome smiled and answered the phone, "The date go well?"

Rin sighed loudly, "Very. I think it would last longer but he had a meeting he had to get ready for. But we get on very well."

"So he's easy to talk to I take it?"

"Surprisingly yes. I thought I would get all tongue-tied and not have a thing to say. But I fell really at ease with him so it all came naturally."

"So what did you talk about?"

"Nothing really important, he asked me a few questions and I asked him a few. But mostly we just joked around."

Kagome was surprised, "You joked around. Why is it that I'm having a hard time seeing Sessho-Maru _joking around?_"

"I was too. But despite the corporate leader persona, he's really down to earth."

"Yeah, I guess I can see behind the suit there's an easy going guy just dying to get out." Kagome lightly laughed.

"Well it's the truth. You can't judge by appearances only." Rin said stubbornly.

"I know, I know. I'm just surprised, when the princess and me used to go over InuYasha's house to play, Sessho-Maru would never play with us. And he's only three years older then me, only two years older then Kikyo. He would just stay to the side reading. I never once saw him playing."

"Oh…Well I guess I can see why you would be surprised then." Rin said awkwardly.

"But this is a good thing, isn't it? It shows that you put him at ease and he can be himself around you."

Kagome could hear the smile in her voice when Rin said, "I hope that's the case."

"No worries it is. So tell me, will there be a another date?"

"_Yes_, and you wont believe it."

"Try me."

"He wants _me_ to be his date at some swanky charity ball! And when I told him I wouldn't have anything to wear to something like that, he said _it's taken care of_. Can you believe?" Rin said with awe.

"Frickin Cinderella huh?"

"You're telling me. But luckily I have time to mentally prepare myself, it's not for a few more weeks. But we're going out this coming Friday."

"Where to?"

"Just another lunch. It should be good."

"I'm glad it's working out for you. You disserve-"

But someone screaming on the other end of the phone, cutting off Kagome, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PIPE!!"

Kagome didn't say anything, and after a few seconds Rin spoke. "I need to go…My mom."

"Yeah alright…Do you need me to come get you?"

"No it's alright. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you at school."

"Yeah…bye then."

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone with disappointment. It was hard not being able to take Rin away from her cracked out mom.

The next week at school was uneventful until Friday. That morning all the students noticed a flyer pinned to all of the student bulletin boards. It read: InuYasha and Kikyo will be presenting a very special presentation in the auditorium today after school. Promises to be educational and funny. Kagome was reading the flyer when Koga walked to her side. "Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with their revenge?" Kagome asked, still staring at the board.

"Because it does. I'll bet anything on it."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stick together. No body goes anywhere alone. It will make it harder on them to get a hold of one of us." Kouga clasped her shoulder briefly then walked away.

At lunch they sat huddle together. "What do you think they're going to do?" Asked JoJo.

"We sit back and relax." Blaze answered. "And do what Kouga said, stay together."

"He's right." Piped in Craze. "I mean if they can't get any of us they have nothing right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." They all looked over at Tank who was leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean Tank?" Asked Shippo.

"I've been keeping an eye on them all day today. They haven't even _tried_ to make a move on one of us."

"Couldn't they just be waiting until after school?" Asked Kagome.

"That would be stupid. They have the attention of the whole school. If they needed one of use to make a show out of they would have to make sure they have one of us. Or else they're going to look like fools. I think if they had plans that involved us actually having to be there they would try to get one of us from the moment school started. Yet they haven't made a move. Nah, I think they have something else up their sleeves."

"Maybe InuYasha will get one our cars, payback for getting his." Sango suggested.

"No I don't think so." Kouga said. "Copying pranks isn't his style. He'll think of some new, cruel way to get back at us."

"And we're doing nothing? Just sitting around waiting for them?" Questioned Shippo.

"What else are we to do?" Asked JoJo. "If we knew what they were going to do it would be easier to stop them. But we don't, so we wait."

The rest of the day went bye with excruciating slowness until finally the final bell rang. Kagome looked around her as her and her friends stood outside of the auditorium. "We're all hear." She observed out load.

"Told you." Tank stated with no smugness.

"Do we go in?" Asked Blaze.

"You do what you want. But I'm not running." Kouga said as he started walking towards the open doors. Everyone followed him, as they all looked around it was obvious to them that most of the school was there. All waiting to see what InuYasha and Kikyo were going to do.

When students stopped coming into the auditorium a smirking Miroku closed the doors and the lights were turned off. Two spotlights shined onto the stage, igniting InuYasha and Kikyo in light. "Will skip all of the introductions and get right to it." InuYasha's voice echoed through speakers. "Now the lovely Kikyo will be are narrator." He kissed her hand, then he directed the next thing to his friends who were working the stage. "Lower the screen. Roll it!"

Music started playing lightly in the background as the screen flashed to life. It was a picture of Kagome as a little girl in a blue dress wearing white ribbons in her hair smiling into the camera.

"What is this?" Kagome mumbled to herself and started pushing her way closer to the stage until she was In the middle of the crowed.

"As you can see this is a picture of a normal little girl. Some of you might be wondering who this happy child is." With a click the picture changed to a picture of a present day Kagome with her head lying on her arms as she stared off into space, with her headphones on in the middle of a class. The crowed giggled. "Yes that cute little girl grew up to be this." She pointed up at the screen with a said look on her face. "Now some of you might be wondering what might have brought on such a change. To tell you the truth no one really knows but we do know when it started." The screen flashed again changing to a picture of Kagome in middle school eating alone with a group of people standing behind, getting ready to dump their lunch over her head. Everyone laughed as the next picture flashed, it was seconds after the one before was taken, when Kagome was covered in food with a group of kids, a young InuYasha leading them, laughing behind her. Kikyo laughed with them then changed the picture. It was another picture of Kagome, this time it was a picture of her at a school dance her parents made her go to freshmen year of high school. She was standing by herself looking across a dance floor. "You'd think she'd change by high school. But she only got worse." The screen clicked again, it was still of that dance, but this time Kagome was sitting slumped against the wall, revealing a pair of big black army boots she had hid under her dress from her mom. "Tragic really those boots." The students laughed some shouting rude comments about Kagome. Kagome just took another step forward in disbelief watching as yet another picture flashed. This time it was a picture of her plugging her nose as she picked routine food out of her locked. She remembered that, it was Valentine's sophomore year. Again the crowed erupted in laughter. Click after click pictures of Kagome flashed across the screen, pictures of her alone, being bullied, and even a picture of her looking bored with headphones on as she sat in the gym with all the students around her cheering.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she pushed her way to the stage. Kikyo saw her, "And here she is in the flesh!" She pointed down to the front of the stage, a spotlight found Kagome.

Kagome lifted herself onto the stage, to Kikyo's surprise making her falter in her speech. Kagome snatched the microphone away from her sister and pushed her, making her stumble a few feet away from her. The crowed laughed and pointed up at Kagome. "Yes laugh. It's all been real entertaining hasn't it." She spoke with venom into the mice. She waited a second listening to them talking to each other. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The crowed hushed in surprised at her out burst. "I'm glad I could be entertain to you all. But now I have something to say. AND YOU'LL FUCKING LISTEN…after this." She pointed up to the screen. "After all this you'll listen." She waited and when know one said anything she continued. "I want you all to think about what you were laughing at, what you found so fucking funny! Now what kind of people are you? Really. To find a kid being bullied funny really say a while fucking lot about your personalities. You should all be proud, really give yourself a hand." Kagome started clamping, but no one followed. "I have one wish…May _you_ find yourselves in the attention of everyone _you_ go to school with. Let every bad moment, every lonely, sad, fucking moment in your lives be on display for them to laugh and cheer for. And may all _your_ shit be laid out in front of everyone so they can judge and scream for more. So that way you'll have some kind of idea what I've been through for the last twenty minutes!" Kagome through the mice down on the stage and stared daggers at the crowed before turning to her sister. Kikyo flinched as Kagome grabbed her arm. "We've been through a lot of shit, and we've said a lot of fucked up things to each other. But I would never tear you apart and humiliate you like you just did to me." Kagome said as she tried, but failed, to hide the fact she had tears in her eyes. She threw Kikyo from her as she stepped away. Kagome walked over to InuYasha, "You win. I've had enough of this war. Are you happy?"

"Yes." He said with less satisfaction then he expected.

Kagome Hopped off of the stage and walked out with her head held high. Her friends followed behind her. "Don't worry will get them back." Kouga growled, everyone nodded in agreement.

"No." Kagome said with vigor.

"What?" Kouga asked surprised.

"I said no. This is it, the end. The win, we lose. I can't take it anymore. If something like this…if they do something like this again, I couldn't handle it."

"But-"

Kagome stopped in the middle of the parking lot to turn and push Kouga. He, as well as the rest of her friends, was surprised to see that she was crying. "No buts. They tore me apart back there. I don't have the energy or the wish to get them back. And even if I did, there is know way I could get even with them, because I could never go as far as they went. I'm not that fucking mean and cold hearted, and I'm glad I'm not. So if you want to get them back, you guys are going to have to do it with out me."

Tank put a hand on Kouga's shoulder before he could say anything. "Ok Kagome. It's over, no more."

Kouga gave up and crossed his arms then smiled gently. "You know I was proud of you when you didn't just run away. You went up in front of everyone and stood your ground. That was brave."

Kagome smiled sadly, then took a step back. "I'm going home."

Sango and Rin stepped forward. "Want company?" Rin asked.

Kagome hugged Rin and whispered in her ear so the boys couldn't hear. "No, you go on to your date with Sessho-Maru and have fun."

Rin pulled away. "Are you sure, that can be rescheduled no problem."

"I'm sure I just want to be alone for a bit."

"Call if you change your mind." Sango said.

"Yeah you have all of our numbers." JoJo said.

"Thanks but I'll be fine really." Kagome gave them each a hug, then took off for the short drive home. When she got home she went straight to her room and locked the door. She went over to her radio and pushed play. Falling onto her bed she tried to clear her mind and let the music wash over her. Kagome stayed there uninterrupted for a few hours before there was a knock on her door. "Who is it."

No one answered at first, "It's me." She recognized Kikyo's voice on the other side of the door.

"Fuck off please!"

"Just let me talk to you."

"I think you've said enough today."

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't even trust me while all of this is going on? Remember, then you said you never trust me."

"I remember, but I never thought…" Kagome just trailed off.

Kikyo didn't say anything for awhile, Kagome was starting to think she left when she finally spoke again. "I didn't think it would turn out like this."

"See that's the problem Kikyo, you never think about how your actions will affect the other person."

To Kagome's surprise, Kikyo didn't argue back instead she said, "I haven't seen you cry for years. It surprised me." She paused then said, "I'll never do anything like that again."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah right Kikyo, you and I both know you will."

"You're wrong… It's true that I've been trying to get you back for years after what you did to me and InuYasha, but I never wanted to make you cry."

Kagome stomped over to the door and swung it open, "Stop pretending like you're sorry." She snapped.

"Kagome I'm your older sister…and to do that. I _am_ sorry." Kikyo looked like she was trying to hold back tears. This shocked Kagome.

"Why now? Why go so far in the first place?"

"Like I said I didn't think it would turn out like this. I thought you'd get pissed then try to get your revenge."

Kagome silently studied her sister. "Alright. You're sorry. Where does that leave us?"

Kikyo shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe for now on we can promise each other no matter what happens with our friends we wont target each other."

Kagome nodded, "Ok. But just so you know this war has ended. I told InuYasha you guys win."

"I know, he told me." Kikyo shrugged. "But you never know what will happen in the future."

"Yeah." They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Kagome asked, "Anything else?"

"No. That's all."

"Alright, later then."

"Yeah."

Kagome shut her door and flopped back down on her bed.

There's a lot that I don't know  
There's a lot that I'm still learning  
But I think I'm letting go  
Find my body  
It's still burning

And you hold me down  
And you got me living in the past  
Come on and pick me up  
Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast

I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
Yeah, I just need light  
I need light in the dark  
As I search for the resolution

And the bars are finally closed  
So I try living in the moment  
Till the moment it just froze  
And I felt sick and so alone

I can hear the sound  
Of your voice still ringing in my ear  
I'm going underground  
But you'll find me anywhere, I fear

I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
Yeah, I just need light  
I need light in the dark  
As I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark  
As I search for the resolution

Resolution, resolution  
Tomorrow back from now  
Annie, I'm almost home

And you hold me down  
Yeah, you hold me down

I'm alive  
I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness

Yeah, I'm alive  
I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
Yeah, I just need light  
I need light in the dark  
As I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark  
As I search for the resolution  
I need light, I need light  
**The Resolution- ****Jacks Mannequin**

* * *

**A/N- **It's been forever but I've been busy with school and work. Now that things have slowed down some I should be able to write more. I hope you liked the chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!XoXo**


End file.
